


Drowned in Moonlight.

by PerStephanie



Series: The Moonlight Series. [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, Completed, Jongyu, M/M, Series, Torture, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 30,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerStephanie/pseuds/PerStephanie
Summary: ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　🌑　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊Jinki is a man with no past, no home, wandering the last of his pack. Or so he thought. Until he met Jonghyun.Jonghyun has grown up to stories of werewolves, the demonic creatures that can shift form from man to wolf under the light of the full moon, who eat humans for pleasure. Or so he thought. Until he met Jinki.And that fateful first full moon where the two see each other for what they truly are.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: The Moonlight Series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617073
Comments: 60
Kudos: 31





	1. Three by Five by Six.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a work in progress, but I've gotten some pretty good feedback thus far, so I will upload what I have as I have it. I suck at keeping schedules so just bookmark and come back frequently-or follow me on twt (@GDorcha / @iluvyou2109)  
> and I'll post when I post updates. 
> 
> As always I tend to listen to music when I write, so here's the playlist link to this story:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WF7YNdq5S6PmNZ4GDceGl?si=iQR5D4BAQn6ajyvGOXPeAA

**Three by Five by Six.**

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

“Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“ _ **LIES!** _That’s all your kind does!”

“I’m not like that,” Jinki tried to keep his voice calm, and steady, tried to remember to breathe even as the blade of Jonghyun’s knife pressed ever so slightly into his neck, letting a thin trail of blood run down the razor sharp edge.

“Liar!” 

“If I was going to hurt you, I would have done so by now. I am not here to hurt you. _I’m here to talk_.”

“Then talk.”

“It’s a bit hard to do with your knife at my throat. Could you move it?”

“And let you rip me apart? I think not.”

“I'm not going to hurt you.”

“Not with my blade to your neck!”

“If you’re so worried about it, tie me up,” Jinki said as he slowly made his way to a chair before sitting down all the way followed by Jonghyun. “I’ll wait here, just like this,” he said as he put his arms freely behind his back and the back of the chair.

“Don’t try anything!” Jonghyun hoped his fear sounded more forceful to Jinki’s ear than it did to his own.

“Would never dream of it.” 

Jinki sat still, hands folded behind him as Jonghyun gathered the rope, tying Jinki to the chair, pulling on the knot before going around to face Jinki. 

"One move and you're dead, _**dog**_."

"Wolf."

"Same difference."

"All the same. I prefer to be called what I am, if I'm not going to be called by my name."

"Why did you come back?," Jonghyun said, changing the subject. 

"I thought you deserved an explanation."

"Pft. What explanation do you think I'd want from a vile beast like you?"

"I don't know. Everything just happened so fast yesterday. And I ran before I could explain anything."

"Explain what? That you're a liar? A monster? That you bedded me under false pretenses?," Jonghyun's voice went up in pitch on every syllable. 

Jinki took a deep breath, "Yes, I am a werewolf; yes, I kept that fact from you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I am from the beginning, but given your reaction, do you blame me? However, I didn't bed you under false anything. I really did like you, I still do like you."

"Well, I don't like you."

"Why?" If Jonghyun didn't know better he'd swear that those words hurt Jinki more than the blade he still held tightly in his hands ever could. 

"Because you're an abomination!" 

"I didn't ask to be born this way," Jinki said almost a whisper. 

Just then the door to Jonghuyn's house opened and two hunters came in. 

"Is this the creature?," one of them asked Jonghyun.

"Yes."

They didn't waste any time shackling Jinki and leading him out. Jinki didn't fight it. The hatred that he saw in Jonghyun's eyes took all his reason to fight out of him. 

It wasn’t a long trip to the cell where he was to be held. There would be a “trial” of sorts and likely a fair amount of pain. He wanted to curse Jonghyun for reporting him. He knew he should have kept running as soon as Jonghyun saw him. But the memory of how Jonghyun looked at him, so full of love, trust, and desire, compelled him to run towards him. To explain in some vain hope that he would be able to look past the beast that Jinki carried with him always, to save him. But Jinki was still deeply in love with Jonghyun and could not bring himself to curse him. Instead, he cursed himself for his own lack of will power when in control of his id. And now, now, he had to be exactly where he was, for fear of what Jongin had told him.

By the time they got to the cells, the silver around his wrists was already burning his skin, just enough to remind him of how vulnerable he really was. His ankles only spared because of his long trousers. Walking into his new temporary home, he wondered to himself if the trials would be like the stories his Grandfather always used to tell. He was led to a three by five by six foot cell made up of three walls ceiling and floor made of cement with one wall of silver coated bars. His feet were unshackled once he was in the doorway to his cell, but they left his hands bound until the gate was shut and firmly locked behind him. 

With his silver bitten wrists red and somewhat raw, mouth dry, stomach empty, and heart broken, he walked to the back corner where there was an old dirty mat on the floor that was obviously a ‘bed’, curled up closed his eyes, and tried to envision himself anywhere but where he was.


	2. Days of Yesterday’s Past

**Days of Yesterday’s Past**

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Jinki first saw Jonghyun roughly three weeks after starting his new job in this new town.  He had first brought his Hyundai Coupe into the shop for an oil change; then, two weeks later, for a filter change; a tire realignment came a week later, followed by a fluid top off several days after that. Jonghyun asked Jinki out for coffee the next day. Which Jinki agreed to. If he had learned anything in his life it was people were less suspicious of someone if they acted like they had nothing to hide. 

“So tomorrow, at one?”

“Tomorrow at one,” Jinki confirmed with a slight bow of his head which Jonghyun returned.

Jinki’s lunch was at one, and he was going to be spending it with Kim Jonghyun, drinking coffee. He told himself it would just be coffee, at most a few dates before he’d find some reason to distance himself, something that would seem natural, a neutral way to mutually break things off. Just two people who didn’t share enough similarities to continue seeing each other. No huge breakup fight or anything that would grab attention, not even anything that would be remembered in a month or two. Something where they could see each other again on the street and greet warmly, but not affectionately, or with any animosity. 

It wasn’t difficult to do, he’d done it several times before, in other cities, other towns, in school. Always hyper aware of what people were capable of when confronted with something they didn’t understand, something they feared,  _ something _ like _ him _ . It was a very tight line he had to walk. 

He made his way to the coffee shop, and before he could stop it they had been dating exclusively for two months. It wasn't that Jinki didn't try to distance himself at first, just that no matter what he did Jonghyun would smile and accept and somehow work around it.

Jinki would show up late, constantly, or simply not show up at all, later making excuses of how he simply forgot, and Jonghyun would hug him tightly, grab his arm and tell him he was forgiven, since he was there now. And then there would be make up cuddles, kisses, and, Jinki’s favourite, sex. 

The sight of Jonghyun under him, covered in sweat whilst blissed out of his mind, smiling up at him and cooing contentedly, pulling Jinki down to cover him in kisses while holding him close. Falling asleep with Jjong’s head resting on his chest, pink hair tickling his chin and neck. Content. Letting Jinki momentarily forget what his life was really like. 

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do.”

“But, like, do you really love me?”

Jinki let out a small sigh, putting down the book he held in his hands to focus all his attention on his boyfriend, who obviously wasn’t going to let this go easily. 

“Yes, Jjong. I love you. I sometimes think I love you more than I should.”

“What an odd thing to say. Why do you sometimes think you love me more than you should?”

“Because I’ve spent a long part of my life alone. So, sometimes, I think I am being too selfish in how much I love you.”

“You are the sweetest man alive. Let’s stay together till the end.”

“That’s the dream, my love, that’s the dream.”


	3. The Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey TW, this chapter does contain fairly graphic depictions of violence. If that's not your thing, feel free to skip this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey TW, this chapter does contain fairly graphic depictions of violence. If that's not your thing, feel free to skip this chapter.

**The Inquisition**

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

They woke Jinki up before the sun rose, stripping him bare, examining every inch of him for the “sign of the wolf” whilst he was chained to a wall. Thankfully, these binds were iron, through and through, so they did not burn into his skin the way silver did. 

Jinki didn’t feel uncomfortable by his own nakedness. He’d, by now, spent a fair amount of his life naked, alone, in front of others. Those of his kind aged slower than the average human, and he was old enough to remember the end of what his kind called the “dark times”. The beginning of when his kind had to go into hiding what they truly were for fear of Hunters. He didn’t know what started the war of attrition the humans waged on his kind, but, in the end, the reason why didn’t really matter to him. All that mattered was how he could survive. He had spent his entire life being trained by his elders on how to fit in, how to assume the mantle of normalcy. And for the most part it was simple enough, he was, after all, part human himself. Part human, part wolf. An ancient species capable of walking the life of both but not being a true part of either. He learned to control his beast, his transitions, his animal instincts at a young age out of necessity. 

Through breathing techniques he could endure most pain, and, by mental meditation, he could prevent any transitions into his wolf that he didn’t want. Of course, he still needed to connect to that side of himself at least once a month-normally at the time of the full moon, but, if it was not possible, he could prevent it. These lessons learned from an early age would prove more valuable, now, than ever before.

He had lost count of how many times the stiff leather had lashed across his skin, but the air was thick with the stench of blood and sweat. 

“ **CONFESS!** And all of this will be over!,” the voice boomed from the darkness.

Jinki looked up towards where the voice had come from, for a second, before letting his head drop again. Silent. Breathing. Inhale, count to ten, exhale. He could withstand this. He could endure. 

“Again,” the voice said, and Jinki felt the leather wrap around his ribs cutting fresh lines into his skin. 

Hours went by, they’d beat him to the point of almost losing consciousness, only to splash him with buckets of freezing water and start the process again. 

“What are you?!”

“Lee Jinki,” Jinki said, only half aware of the sounds coming out of his mouth.

“You’re an _abomination against God_!”

“There is no such being.”

“ **Blasphemy!** ” 

Jinki felt the lashing of the whip, again and again, on his raw back before he let go and the world went black.


	4. One More Light

**One More Light**

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Jinki felt the gentle touch of his lover’s hand against his face, soft and loving. 

“Hey you sleepy head,” Jonghyun’s melodic voice sang through his ears.

“Morning,” Jinki’s voice, heavy with, sleep.

Instantly, he felt lips pressed against his own, lightly nibbling on his lower lip. He opened his mouth inviting a tongue in to explore. He reached up, holding onto the back of Jonghyun’s head, pulling him close, into the warmth of his bed. Wrapping the blanket around the two of them, pushing his hands up Jjong’s shirt, feeling the supple skin underneath, before pulling the shirt completely off.

“We don’t have time for this,” Jonghyun’s voice came out a little too breathy as Jinki’s mouth found his exposed nipple.

“Mmm-huh.” 

“Seriously! We’re gonna be late…” The last bit coming out in a moan.

“Mmm-huh…” Jinki breathed around Jonghyun’s sensitive nipple, instantly hardening it as he undid the younger man’s trousers. Dipping below the blanket kissing his way down Jonghyun’s chest, stomach, pelvis, the inner left thigh, inner right, nuzzling his boyfriends growing erection. Licking up the shaft, tasting the first few drops of precum, circling the head with his tongue. Listening to the subtle changes of Jjong’s breath, the way it caught in his throat, the small whimpers as he clutched the sheets, thrusting his hips lewdly upwards towards his lover’s mouth. 

Jinki held onto Jonghyun’s hips, pushing them into the bed, holding him down, taking his time teasing his boyfriend into a frenzy. Trailing light kisses over and around his now fully erect member. Lightly biting the inside of Jonghyun’s thighs. Breathing warm air over his most sensitive spot.

“Jinki,” his name coming out needy and full of want.

“Yes my love?”

“ _Please…_ ”

“Mmm, I like it when you ask nicely.”

Jinki took Jonghyun’s cock into his hands, working him slowly, licking the beads of precum, now almost oozing out  of the head of his cock, before engulfing it in his warm, wet mouth. Releasing his hold on Jjong’s hips, he reached up around his lover's waist with one hand whilst the other found Jonghyun’s hand and held it letting Jonghyun set the pace. Each thrust going slightly deeper than the one before. Jinki’s tongue twisting around Jonghyun’s mushroom tip, cheeks hollowing out, swallowing by reflex when Jonghyun pushed into his throat. Moaning his pleasure at the sounds Jonghyun was incapable of keeping to himself. 

Soon, Jinki felt fingers dig into his shaggy auburn hair, holding onto him tightly as Jonghyun’s thrusts became more and more desperate, a sure sign that he would soon fall over the precipice of his climax: his breath coming in gasps and shudders, body finally clenching, convulsing, Jinki felt the first shot, tasted the release of his lover’s cum  sliding over his tongue, down his throat. Sucking gently letting Jonghyun ride out his orgasm. Licking him clean. Jinki rested his head on Jonghyun’s hip bone, momentarily pleased with himself, as Jonghyun combed his fingers through his hair, almost purring in delight. 

“We’re going to be late.”

“It’s the same festival every year. We won’t miss much. Besides, that had to be done.”

“Had to?,” Jonghyun looked down at his paramour, cocking an eyebrow at him, and receiving an ear to ear grin from Jinki.


	5. Go Fish

**Go Fish**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

“I can’t. I have a fishing trip.”

"Then I'll come with you."

"Jjong. Do you even like fishing?"

"Don't know. Never been."

"Do you really want to fish for the weekend on your first go? I'll be up there for four days and three nights. Sleeping on the ground, in a tent."

"Sounds like a vacation."

"There's no cafés, or cell signal, and I only take what I can't hunt or forage."

"If I'm with you, I'll be fine." 

Jinki squared Jonghyun with a knowing stare, tilting his head ever so slightly grabbing onto the other man's shoulders. 

"I'm serious. I won't make a fuss. I'll learn how to do whatever you say. I won't complain or get in your way. Just let me come with you this time. Think about how romantic it could be. You, me, under a starlit night, drowning in the moonlight," he said, pulling Jinki close to him, resting his head in the dip of Jinki's shoulder, and letting soft warm breaths wash over Jinki's neck watching his skin form gooseflesh. 

Jinki shifted his arms around the man he loved, holding him around the waist, gently stroking his back. 

"Please," was whispered in his ear right before Jjong kissed his lobe, down his chin, bottom lip, sucking it in his mouth.

"Please," he said again, breaking away only for a second before squirming around to face Jinki, kissing his full lips. 

"Please," he said into Jinki's soft mouth. 

Jinki's resolve, long since demolished, accepted the affection and passionate kisses greedily. Kissing and touching Jjong back in a tender manner. 

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"Yes. I'll make you up a packing list so you know what to take. I'll get a bigger tent and another sleeping bag."

This was met with a renewed make out session, this time Jjong walking him backwards to the open couch, where they sat, Jjong straddling Jinki's thighs. His hands cradling Jinki's head, whilst Jinki's own hands dug into the soft of Jjong's arse. 

Jinki knew he had no choice but to go deep into the mountains in a few days, to renew his vow to the moon, he had put it off for too long; and the beast grew restless. It was dangerous to push his inner animal down for too long. Inevitably, the wolf would break free: mad with lust, rage, uncontrollable. But it was just as dangerous to bring Jonghyun with him after such a prolonged wait. Jinki spent that night with Jonghyun curled up around him, sending silent prayers to his ancestors that he could pull this off. 

In the morning, Jinki went to the local outdoors’ store and bought a tent, two sleeping bags, and the few provisions a human would need in the woods. Jinki had gone fishing before and had lived off the land, so he at least could pretend that he did this once every so many months, though he wasn’t sure the charade would do anything for Jjong. 

“Ready?”

“Yup. I packed everything you said to pack, and nothing more. See? Just one bag that I can carry easily on my back.”

“Are you okay to carry your own sleeping bag, or should I pack it in mine?”

“I can carry it.”

“Okay, then, let’s get you ready to go,” Jinki said, as he helped Jonghyun rearrange his backpack to accommodate the sleeping bag before putting his own pack on his shoulders. He would carry his change of clothes, sleeping bag, tent, and food. Each man would carry their own fishing pole. 

“You certain you want to go still? We’ll be hiking pretty far into the backcountry, and once we get going, I won’t want to turn around to bring you home.” 

“If I didn’t know any better, Lee Jinki, I’d think you didn’t want me to go with you.”

“Of course I want you to go with me. I want you to be by my side always, I just don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to.”

“Well, that’s good, because I wouldn’t do something I didn’t want to anyways.”

“Alright. We can take a bus to the outskirts of town, but after that, we’re going to be walking. There’s a little store right at the end of town where we can get enough water to last the hike.”

Jinki studied his lover's smile on the bus holding onto his hand, breathing in his scent, and, for a moment, he let himself imagine what life would be like with Jjong knowing what he truly was. He let himself dream the impossible, that Jjong knew they were going into the deep woods to let Jinki shift, hunt, to enact that sacred, old ritual between moon and wolf. That he could come back to the campsite in the morning and nuzzle Jonghyun’s hand, curl up next to his warmth, listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing. That Jjong would wake up and let his hands travel through his fur, finding all the right spots to scratch. That Jjong would love even the beast within him.


	6. Moonlight Kissed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey TW, this chapter does contain fairly graphic depictions of violence. If that's not your thing, feel free to skip this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey TW, this chapter does contain fairly graphic depictions of violence. If that's not your thing, feel free to skip this chapter.

**Moonlight Kissed.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Jonghyun watched from the crowd as they dragged a beaten, bloodied, and naked Jinki, shackled, through the town, and placed him in a cage meant for an animal just before sunset. And listened as the charges were read off. 

“Lee Jinki is charged with being an abomination against God. A _shapeshifter_ , a **demon** , who can transform from man to beast. A creature whose only purpose is to devour your children! Who only knows how to hurt, hunt, and kill! Should he transform tonight, on the full moon, he shall be put to death!” The Hunter bellowed to the cheers of the gathered crowd. 

Jonghyun should have been cheering, too. He should at least have felt relieved that this dangerous beast was no longer a threat to him. But he didn’t feel any of that. Instead, all he felt was shame, pity, and sorrow. His heart broken, seeing Jinki’s bruised and puffy face. He felt sick when they dragged him close enough to smell Jinki’s blood dried on his pale skin. And he had to swallow the bile that threatened to explode out of his mouth when he saw Jinki’s  lacerated flesh across his back. 

The Hunters told the story of the war between the demons and the humans. How it started when the werewolves began to eat humans. How it was led by the Church, and how it was God's own will that mankind should triumph over the beasts. 

They made sure to name each human legend:

Park Seonghwa, the Golden Dragon, a skilled swordsman who was just as deadly with a bow and arrow. 

Choi San, the famous artist, turned warrior when his newly wed wife was murdered by the villainanos dog Choi Junhong, his very own cousin!

How it was Emperor Lim Sejun who finally  vanquished the last werewolf, sending them back to the depths of hell, where they belonged.

And how if this monster had come back, it was due to lack of Godly devotion of this very town. 

Then, they led a prayer that finished just as the first rays of moonlight kissed the crest of Jinki's shoulder.

And, at that moment, for the first time since they had brought him out did Jinki look up into Jonghyun's eyes. 

Soon, Jinki was completely bathed in moonlight, every inch of him, illuminated in a soft pale white glow. Blood seeped into the ground around him as some of the wounds were fresh. 

He'd been imprisoned for three weeks, living at the pleasure of the Hunters. In the past week they had begun to use silver whips, dipped in wolf's bane and hemlock: preventing him from healing, whilst inflicting as much pain as they possibly could. They had also kept him up the past three days, which they explained as “attempting to save his moral soul!" 

Jinki's kind called it something else: being tortured to death. 

He had been told storie s from his mother and others, that were old enough to remember, of the Great Culling: completely eradicating entire species, packs, families, for nothing, thousands of shifters murdered.

Both kinds had lived side by side for millennia before that. 

He remembered vividly the tales of bloodshed, tears, loss, pain and torture. 

He knew what awaited him, and there was only one option.


	7. First Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/ This chapter has a bit where a wolf hunt a dear, and I go into detail of that. So, if that's not something you want to read, I suggest skipping ahead to the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ This chapter has a bit where a wolf hunt a dear, and I go into detail of that. So, if that's not something you want to read, I suggest skipping ahead to the next chapter.

**First Night**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

They had made camp just at sunset. But Jinki was prepared for this, he could hunt as a man or a wolf. And the hunting would be a good excuse to transform for a little bit every night. And after all, a little was better than nothing. So once he had set up the tent, and gotten a fire started, he grabbed his bow and a few arrows. 

“You sure you’re going to be okay on your own for a bit?” He said looking up into Jonghyun’s big dark eyes and became enraptured in how they always smiled back at him.

“I’m not a child, I don’t believe in the boogieman. And there haven’t been any big animals in Korea for centuries.” Jonghyun smiled, patting Jinki on his head before pecking his cheek. 

“I suppose you’re right. But, just don’t wander off. I won’t be far, and I can be back here in less than five minutes.”

“I won’t wander off.”

“Ok.” Jinki let out a long breath, and pushed off the ground where he had been kneeling in front of his paramour. 

Jinki only hesitated once at the end of the clearing, twisting his body just enough to take one last long look at Jonghyun who waved gleefully with both arms, a wide smile on his face, his scent still strong in the air. 

Jinki went off until he could no longer smell Jjong, and could no longer see him either, before bearing to the left to make the larger circle around the campsite-downwind. He was sure he wouldn’t harm his boyfriend in either of his forms, however, he had in fact, never transformed around the scent of any human and did not trust his beast not to think of Jjong’s musk as a scent of ‘home’. He stashed his bow, arrows, and clothes neatly in the hollow of a tree before concentrating his will to the process of transformation. 

He ran through the woods, eyes sharp and low to the ground, seeing the smoky yellow lines of an animal scent; a doe. Ears twitched feeling the breeze blow through his fur skin telling him the direction of the wind. He was downwind, the deer wouldn’t know he was there. He sunk lower to the ground, belly dragging across the earth, creeping one stealthy paw at a time. Carefully displacing the weight of his step, ever mindful of anything that would snap, or rustle under his paws. Soon he saw it, serene, peaceful, completely oblivious to Jinki's existence, let alone his presence. Slowing his heart rate by slowing his breathing. Inhale count to ten, exhale count to ten, eyes closed focusing on the nothing he could see, but the everything he could sense. Ears listening to the smallest insects stomping their way through earth and underbrush, the flap of wings in the distance.The smell of wet, rot, dirt, doe, and distant campfire filling his nostrils which flared as he puffed air silently through them. 

With a snap he opened his eyes, and sprang forward onto the doe before she had even completely lifted her head. The sound of the delicate neck bones cracking upon impact, legs still twitching as Jinki’s claws tore through its flesh into the muscle, pinning her tightly to the ground with his weight. Jinki swallowed a mouthful of her warm blood as his fangs penetrated the jugular vein, the taste of iron coating his mouth. Jinki turned his elongated nose towards the sky and let out a long solo howl that would never be answered. 

Thirty minutes later Jjong saw the tall man he loved enter the clearing, a little to the left of how he exited it. He carried with him two dead rabbits and his too wide smile. 

"Miss me?"

"Yes. Hey, did you hear that howl a while ago?"

"Hear it, yea, it was me. I howled after I shot the rabbits." Jinki turned his face up to the moon and howled loudly. 

" _Funny_ , Mr. Lee," Jonghyung said, rolling his eyes, "But I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Well, don't. It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," he said bashfully ducking his head as he began to skin the first rabbit by the fire. 

"Are you sure you didn't buy those at a butcher's?"

"Fairly certain. Why'd you ask?"

"Just thought there'd be more guts I guess."

"There was. But I field dressed them already away from camp so as to not draw any other predators by the smell of blood."

"Other predators?" 

"Foxes and the like. Unless you want fox stew tomorrow for dinner, in which case I can go see if one shows up." Jinki started to stand up, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

"No. Don't go." Jonghyung wouldn't admit to being afraid, especially not now that Jinki was back, but he wasn't too keen to be left alone again.

After the fire grilled rabbit Jjong made himself comfortable leaning against the broad chest of his lover. His face upturned pointing to clusters of stars as Jinki named them off and told the stories of the characters they were named after, if he knew them. 

"You know, the smaller the star the farther away it is, the more likely it has already burned out." 

"That's a sad thought."

"I don't think it is, Jjong. It's a reminder that even after you're gone, what you've done in life remains." 

"And what have you done, Lee Jinki?"

"Oh, not much. But I have loved a good man with all my being, so I'm hoping that that will count for something." 

Jonghyung shifted and kissed Jinki's mouth. "What say you and I call it a night?" He said as he got up on his knees, grabbing Jinki's hand pulling him up and to the tent.


	8. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/ This chapter contains graphic descriptions of the transformation process, if this is not for you, please skip to the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ This chapter contains graphic descriptions of the transformation process, if this is not for you, please skip to the next chapter.

**Revelation**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Jonghyun woke up the very first full rays of the sun the next morning in a surprisingly still warm tent, but no signs of Jinki's naked form next to his. 

"Jinki?... Jinki-hyeong?" It was in his listening for Jinki's voice that he heard all the splashing. 

"Did he go for a swim? How early does that boy wake up out here?" Jonghyun laughed at his boyfriend's idiosyncrasies and closed his eyes, happily embraced by the smell of Jinki that still lingered on himself. 

Shortly he heard the soft padding of his boyfriend approaching the tent, so he turned around onto his side, letting the sleeping bag fall just short enough to expose the beginning curve of his bum, left arm cradling his head, the right arm draped delicately over his abdomen. 

When Jinki opened the tent the first thing he saw was the early morning light diffused and discoloured by the nylon of the tent giving Jjong’s exposed back a soft warm glow. His arm rising and falling in a steady peaceful rhythm. The subtle pink of his cheek, the hint of full deep pink lips, the sharp curve of his jaw casting a shadow over his neck. 

He quickly ducked into the tent closing the flat behind him to keep the chill of the morning out. Not wishing to disturb the sleeping beauty, he reached for his bag, to get a change of clothes. 

Jonghyun let out a soft moan as he arched his back, blinking his eyes open and turning his head to face Jinki.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Jinki said, bending over to kiss Jonghyun’s forehead.

“Not yet,” was all Jjong said before latching onto Jinki, pulling him in for a deep kiss, subsequently knocking Jinki off balance, landing on his back with a muffled, “Muumph!” 

By instinct, Jinki opened his mouth, holding onto Jonghyun’s hips, his excitement evident between his legs, and Jinki’s own fast to catch up. 

“You’re cold,” Jonghyun said against his lips.

“I just got out of the river, but I have a feeling I’m going to be warming up quickly.”

“Mmmm.”

Jonghyun shifted his weight to his feet and pushed up just enough to reach behind him and position Jinki at his opening, leaning back slowly, inch by inch, feeling his lover fill him until he was completely inside. He sat there a moment to adjust to the intrusion, Jinki holding perfectly still, enjoying the sudden engulfment of Jjong’s tight and hot hole. 

Jonghyun placed his hands on Jinki’s chest, feeling the thunder of his heart beat as warmth returned to his skin and rested fully  with  his knees on either side of Jinki’s body. Feeling his lover’s hands softly caress his hips and thighs. Sitting upright, Jonghyun licked his lips before rocking his hips back and forth, sliding up and down Jinki’s length. 

His moans were light, full of want, his grunts short and desperate. “Jinki. Oh God, Jinki.” 

The only answers he received were Jinki’s own heavy with pleasure moans, and gasps for breath as Jjong rose up, almost completely off, before sliding back down his cock, feeling strangled by Jjong’s tightness. 

Jonghyun dropped his head down, bringing his torso with him, until he was laid almost flat against Jinki’s chest.

“Jinki, please, make me cum.” Was the only permission Jinki needed to grab a hold of Jonghyun’s hips and thrust almost violently, upwards, pace growing quicker and quicker, until both men were submerged in their own pleasure, covered in a thin glean of sweat, Jinki’s grunts matched to Jjong’s needy moans. 

“God! Jinnnnkiiiii!,” Jjong moaned, one last time, before falling over the edge of his orgasm, coating his and Jinki’s stomachs in his spent seed, feeling Jinki explode deep inside of him, at the same time, grunting with each pulse of cum, his body a low vibration, as he rode his orgasm out ‘til the end. 

“Now, we both need to go for a swim,” Jinki said, holding Jjong close to him, as they caught their breaths.

The day went smoothly, they rinsed off in the cold mountain river, swam around a bit until Jjong got hungry. Jinki showed him how to catch fish with your hands, something Jjong was not particularly good at, but had fun with, nonetheless. Jinki cooked more fish than was necessary for breakfast to take some along with them later in the day.

They filled their canteens with water, grabbed the precooked fish, and made their way into the woods to hike for a bit. Jinki leading the way, holding back branches, and helping Jjong over particularly rocky bits and the two streams they crossed. Being rewarded each time with kisses and Jjong’s warm body pressed close to him.

“Before you moved here, did you live in the mountains?”

“Yes. I mean, not for my whole life, but for a time I did.”

“Figured, you seem to know everything about surviving in the mountains.”

Jinki raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“You’re literally gathering berries, leaves, and twigs.”

“They’re wild strawberries, they look like strawberries, any one could figure that out.”

“Leaves and twigs.”

“Namul, for dinner tonight,” Jinki said honestly.

“Case in point,” Jjong responded, hand on his hip.

“I just want to make sure everything I cook for you is delicious. I can eat anything, but you’re special.”

“Oh, Jinki, what am I gonna do with you?”

“Kiss me?,” Jinki said hopefully. 

Shortly they sat down on a large flat rock, overlooking the valley where they had camped to eat their smoked fish and rice they had packed for lunch. 

“So, when did you and your family live in the mountains for a while?”

“After my mom died.”

“Why didn’t you go live with other family?”

“Was none.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I had-I didn’t mind.”

The hike back down, the two let a pleasant silence fall between them. But, as soon as they entered the campsite, Jinki noticed Jjong chewing his bottom lip.

"Just ask. I won't evaporate," Jinki said, stopping to look into Jjong's eyes. 

"How old were you when your mum died?," Jjong blurted out.

"Six."

"Do you have memories of her?," came out more gently. 

Jinki let out a short breath that came out more like a choked sad laugh, "I still remember the scent of her hair, the melody of her laugh, her warm embrace. I remember every single 'I love you'."

A heavy silence then fell between them as Jinki unbanked the fire and added more wood, before grabbing his bow and arrows. 

"I'll be back soon," he said, bowing to his lover.

"Wait!," Jonghyun almost shouted, "Can I come with you?" Jjong quickly dropped his hand from Jinki’s arm, not having realized he had put it there. 

Jinki reached down, taking Jonghyun’s falling hand in his, and brought it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles lightly, softly nuzzling the back of his hand with his nose as he did so. “I would be honoured for you to join me tonight,” he said, mouth still to Jonghyun’s hand, looking up to him once more.

“You’re not upset with me? You don’t hate me?”

“No, my love. I want to share everything with you. Everything means the painful and hard too. But you could never do anything to make me hate you. That is my vow to you.”

“ _Vow_? Lee Jinki, sometimes I don’t know if you’re being serious or joking.”

“I don’t joke about vows. There have been times all I have had is my name, and honour. How could I have that if I broke promises made?”

The two men set off together into the woods. Jinki resigned himself to coming back out later, he’d have to think of an excuse, or wait until Jonghyun was asleep. 

Jinki soon began talking low, and soft, teaching Jonghyun how to walk as silently as possible, how to gage the direction of the wind, and in which direction they faced. Jonghyun was far more impressed at how Jinki changed deep in the woods. How he would creep low, moving deliberately, focused on a single target, but aware of everything in his own immediate proximity. And yet, he still was gentle to Jjong when he made a misstep, how protective over him he was, how the kindness never left his eyes or voice. Even after a few hours of Jjong scaring away every rabbit in the area, or causing Jinki to misshoot by clutching onto his arm at the last second.

“Maybe I should have stayed back at camp,” Jjong said after the latest attempt failed.

“Maybe, we’re just not hunting the right thing. Do you like Pheasant?”

“I’ve never had it.”

“Well, then, let me remedy that.”

The less stealthy method of upland hunting fit Jonghyun far better, all Jinki had to do was keep an arrow notched and his eyes on the sky above. Soon enough, two fat pheasants flew from a tree and, in the span of two heartbeats, Jinki had them both down. 

“That was incredible,” Jonghyun said awestruck.

“That was practice,” Jinki said humbly. 

Jinki went to grab the two birds, careful to remove the arrows, before tying the feet together with some twine and then began the process of defeathering both birds with skilled hands.

“Well, at least you know I’d never let you starve.”

“Are you asking me to marry you?”

“No, but if you want to I suppose we can,” Jinki laughed.

“What, you mean you don’t use the feathers? After you were so careful to keep the rabbit skins last night?”

“Rabbit skin is useful, you can make a lot of things out of it, bird feathers are just for decoration. But, here,” he said, handing Jjong a long golden striped tail feather. “Male birds are always more beautiful than their female counterparts.” 

“Was that a complement, Lee Jinki?,” Jjong said, taking the feather from his hand.

“If you like it to be. But I haven’t made it a secret that I find you beautiful, have I?”

“No. No you haven’t.” 

They made their way back to camp where Jinki prepared dinner for the two of them. Jonghyun asked pointed questions about what Jinki was doing to the birds, to which Jinki went into pleasant detail. 

Afterwards they watched the moon rise and the appearance of the first few stars. Jinki fixed up two banana boats by splitting two bananas through the peel and adding a few chunks of chocolate and marshmallows, before wrapping them both up in foil, and sticking them into the hot coals. 

"How do you know they're done?"

"You don't cover the stems, so when they're done, they whistle, like boatmen do at night to prevent running into one another." 

"Are they delicious?"

"Yes." 

Jinki waited thirty minutes after Jjong's breathing became deep and steady before he extricated himself from around his lover, quietly leaving the tent, walking naked towards the woods. 

Once he thought he was at a safe distance he began to concentrate his will, shutting himself off to his natural powers of observation. 

Jonghyun woke at an urgent message from his bladder, only to find Jinki's spot vacant. Thinking he, too, must have stepped out at nature's call, decided to do likewise. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and Jinki's flannel shirt, which was about two sizes too large, though, that only made it that more comfortable. 

He saw Jinki's naked backside disappear into the far end of the clearing as he stood up out of the tent. 

"He's going a bit far to go to the toilet?," Jonghyun thought, as he followed him across the field. 

He soon caught him up as Jinki stood in a shaft of moonlight, arms outstretched, eyes closed, head tilted up causing his already prominent Adam’s apple to jut out in sharp contrast to his curved neck. Then, Jonghyun saw the thick black fur emerge from Jinki's pale skin, his legs and arms bend and contort at inhuman angles, the sound of bones breaking, muscles tearing, and tendons snapping. He watched, in horrific disbelief, as fingers were replaced by claws and ears grew pointed, as Jinki's face was replaced by a snout, his human flesh falling off, with sickening wet thuds, on the ground. He witnessed Jinki drop to all fours, long, black tail wagging behind him, sniff the air, and turn to face him. 


	9. Fade to Black.

**Fade to Black.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

"Come on, cheer up. It's a demonic animal, it doesn't have feelings. You're lucky to have made it out alive." 

"Yea."

"Besides what were you supposed to do? It is a werewolf, you saw it with your own eyes, you had no choice but to call the Hunters. You've saved God only knows how many lives," Sodam reassured Jonghyun.

"Then, why don't I feel like I did the right thing?"

"Because you're too tender-hearted. Trust me, once the trial is over and everything is safe again, you'll feel better. I just wish they'd take it some place else to wait for the next full moon."

"Yea," Jonghyun said, but his words rang hollow in his ears. Nothing about this really felt even remotely good, and he didn't think they'd feel any better in the future. 

The next three weeks, it seemed Jjong couldn't go anywhere without being met with a mix of fear, anxiety, and celebratory handshakes. Everyone thanked him for calling the Hunters to dispatch the wolf, but no one wanted to be alone with him either, not even Sodam, who insisted, on the phone, that she was just too busy with the kids and work to come over. 

This phenomenon left Jjong alone with his thoughts, his memories, and the stubborn smell of Jinki in his bed. 

"Why didn't he just kill me when he saw me? He could have. I was what, ten-fifteen feet away from him? Why didn't he in the weeks prior to that? I've spent enough nights with him, even full moons." 

Jinki's words kept playing over in Jonghyung's head: "I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not like that.” “He even ran away from me. Me! Just a human, his supposed prey.”

Then, finally, the first night of the full moon came. They were going to display Jinki on the hill, let the moonlight catch him and expose his true form for the townspeople to see before rendering final judgment. And, though the idea of watching them parade his ex boyfriend around made his stomach churn, Jonghyun felt compelled to go. To verify something-he wasn't quite sure what, but he knew it sat at the bottom of his consciousness, gnawing away at him. 

Jinki had never even raised his voice to him before, to anyone. No matter how much they yelled at him, and, being a mechanic, he got his fair share of verbal abuse from complete strangers, but he was never anything but nice, polite, kind, and generous back. And it never was disingenuous either.

And how could he be a nice monster?

As if in answer to his private musings, just as the first rays of moonlight kissed the crest of Jinki's shoulder, he looked up and into Jonghyung's eyes one last time. Eyes searching desperately, as if it would be the last time he would ever lay them on such a beautiful person. But all Jonghyun saw was the look of a broken man, a man he had broken. 

The Hunter's voice that had become background noise stopped Jonghyun breaking the spell when he blinked and looked to the Hunter closest to the cage start to drag Jinki out to tie him to the judgement pole. 

The beating seemed an eternity to Jonghyun, his eyes and fists shut tightly, trying desperately to block the sound of something hard hitting against human flesh. And he'd openly sob every time Jinki would gasp for breath through broken nose and crushed windpipe. 

He didn't even notice when two strong arms grabbed him and began to pull him towards the sounds. 

It wasn't until everything got deathly quiet did he open his eyes to find himself in front of the small platform where the lead Hunter stood, just to the front left of where Jinki stood, somewhere between man and beast. Eyes red with rage. He was impossibly tall, coarse fur, razor sharp claws attached to hands the size of Jonghyun's thighs, powerful arms somewhat pulled back and arched to the sides, head of a wolf, who was bearing its large gleaming teeth, which Jonghyun noticed when he followed the line of vision. And even he stepped back instinctively. 

Jinki let loose a loud, low warning growl, sneering at the crowd. Jonghyun didn't even hear the gunshot or feel the bullet penetrate his side. It wasn't until he was in Jinki's arms did time catch up to him. 

"Jinki-"

"No talk," came out in a soft low rumble.

"Jinki…, you've been shot," Jonghyun said as he saw perfectly round holes in his shoulder and chest. 

"Are fine. No talk," Jonghyun felt his reply again more than he heard it. 

Then, Jjong's vision faded to black.


	10. The Rest is up to You.

**The Rest is up to You.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Jonghyun opened his eyes to see a man, in a pink shirt, black hair pushed back with sharp features and dark eyes staring intently on a tube that ran below and out of Jonghyun's sight he held the thick part in one hand and a syringe of some kind of fluid in the other. 

"Jinki…"

"Don’t worry, you’re safe." 

"Safe-Jin-ki." The last syllable falling short as the intravenous drug took effect. 

The last thing registering to Jonghyun's mind was how his shirt wasn't pink, it was red, blood red…

Jonghyun smelled clean air and felt a warm breeze tickle his skin. Then, something bitter, but sweet, like not quite ripe strawberries. He opened his eyes to a cream coloured room tastefully decorated in burnt rose coloured furniture and paintings of landscapes of far off places. 

He turned when he heard someone stand off to the side. It was that man again. This time in pink and blue scrubs. 

"Is this Heaven?," Jonghyun's voice came out dry and raw.

"Heh. I like to think so. But if you're asking if you're dead, the answer is no. Dr. Choi was able to remove the bullet, lucky for you it missed anything vital, but-"

Jonghyun didn't wait for the rest, his memory of what happened flooding back to him. 

"Where's Jinki! Is he ok?!," he demanded as he tried and failed to sit up, only to cry out in pain and fall back against the slightly propped up bed. 

"Now that that's out of your system, you gonna let me finish?," Kibum didn't wait for a response only pausing long enough to draw in a breath, "You suffered a gunshot wound to your abdomen, Dr. Choi was able to get the bullet out and sew you up, and where it missed all your squishy bits, it’s still going to hurt like hell if you try to sit up like that, because you’re likely tearing stitches inside and out. So, lay back, and let me do my job.” 

He crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh, “On a scale of one to ten, where would you say your pain is?”

“Ten.” 

“Alright then, I’m going to check the wound for seepage, then I’ll get you some pain medication.”

Jonghyun realized that, despite his want to tear through the door searching for any sign of Jinki, that he had no choice but to wait, and do as he was told, the pain still searing hot through every nerve.

“Is Jinki ok?”

“You know, normally, we start with self introductions before we ask about others. Here, like this, ‘I’m Kim Kibum, and I’m Dr. Choi’s Nurse, your nurse, you can call me either Nurse Kim, or Kibum, what’s your name?’”

“Kim Jonghyun.”

“Well, Kim Jonghyun, the medication I gave you is likely to make you feel tired, though you may wake up feeling groggy and thirsty. There’s water right there on the table, and that red button will call me if you need anything. Right now it’s important for you to rest and heal. Dr. Choi and myself can only do so much, the rest is up to you.” 

Jonghyun spent the next few days in and out of consciousness, his mind blissfully hazy and far too heavy to be fully functional.

When he did finally wake up, feeling somewhat more refreshed, he saw a taller man in a white lab coat over a brown shirt and corduroy trousers, who smiled warmly down on him.

“You must be Kim Jonghyun, I’m Dr. Choi Minho. Any pain today?”

“No, I don’t know, I just woke up.”

“ Touché , well, I’m gonna poke you a bit around the entrance wound, you let me know if anything feels off, or painful, ok?” After the examination was over, Jonghyun asked again,

“Dr. Choi?”

“Yes.”

“Are there other Doctors here?”

“No, I am the only one.”

“Then, is Jinki alright?”

Minho tucked the clipboard he had been writing on under his arm and squared Jonghyun with a direct, but kind look.

“Are you Jinki’s guardian?”

“No.”

“Then, I am afraid I can not disclose any information on him to you, not even if he is a patient of mine. I’m sorry.” He gave Jonghyun’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked to the door, stopping just short of opening it, “You’ll be able to start rehabilitation in a few days, which means you’ll be able to get up and move around. But take it slow, your body is still healing.” He smiled his warm smile once more and left Jonghyun alone in his room.

Walking around proved to be more work than he remembered. The first few days all he could manage was the few steps from his bed to a small table and chair off to the side, or to the toilet before he was exhausted, and frustrated from the pain just breathing caused.

“How are you feeling?,” Kibum’s Daegu dialect coming in strong.

“I’ve been up and down a few times with less discomfort than before.”

“Good. And bowel movements?”

“Not yet today.”

“Would you like to go to the garden?”

“If I can make it that far.”

“I’ll help if you need it. I’m stronger than my frame would have you believe.”


	11. A Whole New World.

**A Whole New World.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Summer had officially ended and the leaves on the trees started their slow process of changing colours before tumbling to cover the ground in brown. Jonghyun had taken to the habit of sitting out in the garden around sunset, watching as the last rays of light played along the grass poking through the trees, watching the vapor of his breath disappear on the chilled wind. 

On this particular evening he faced to the West and saw two figures off on the horizon. It was Kibum, and Minho locked in a passionate embrace. He had long since figured they were a couple, the identical wedding bands being a dead giveaway. But there was also the way Minho looked at Kibum, and the way Kibum looked back. It reminded him of the way Jinki used to look at him. He watched from afar as the lovers embraced, held onto each other impossibly close, before Minho stepped back, handed something to Kibum, who put it on a chain and over his head and then watched Minho disappear into the woods.

Later when Kibum came into the garden to ask Jjong if he was hungry, he noticed Kibum wore the mate to his wedding band around his neck.

“He’s a werewolf isn’t he?” Jonghyun looked up into Kibum’s eyes.

“Yes.”

“Are you?”

“No.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Hunnie, the whole town knows. This town is nothing but Shifters and their kin. It’s why Jinki brought you here. Now, let’s get inside and get something to eat.”

Eventually trips to the back garden lead to walks in town with Kibum, and Jjong met other people, saw various couples, inquisitive children, moody teenagers, and straight forward elders. No one here looked any different than the people he had grown up with, and even the random wolves he encountered in town were polite, kind, giving. Nothing like the stories he was told. 

“Hey!” 

Kibum looked up at the shout. “Ugh. Why today, of all days?”

“Who’s that?,” Jonghyun said, looking in the same direction as an energetic young man came bounding their way. 

Kibum rolled his eyes, but stayed put, until the new person literally tripped and ended, somehow on his feet, inches away from Kibum.

“Kim Jonghyun, the exuberant pup is Lee Taemin. There, now you know each other.”

Jonghyun leaned over towards Kibum and tried to whisper, “Is he a Shifter?”

“Hahahaha. No, not me. I’m human,” Taemin laughed.

“Oh, so am I,” Jonghyun responded almost by habit.

“I know, everyone in town knows about you. You’ve been quiet the talk lately.”

“I have?”

“Yea. I see you're stocking up on protein for after the hunt,” Taemin said, looking at Kibum's basket.

“The hunt?,” Jonghyun turned to Kibum.

“Yea, first full moon of the season, there’s always a hunt. It’s why Minho hasn’t been home lately.”

“Same with Jongin,” Taemin said with a visible pout. 

“Newlyweds,” Kibum said with a sigh.

“Like you don’t miss Minho in your bed.”

“Who I do or do not miss in my bed, is none of your business, Lee Taemin.”

“Well, I miss Jongin in mine. I miss the way he holds me in his arms and kisses my neck up to my mouth whilst his fingers trail slowly up to-”

“ANNNNND, we’re done,” Kibum interrupted.

“What?” 

“You really have no filter and no concept as to why you need one, do you?” 

“Jongin likes my open honesty.”

“So save it, for him. They should all be back tomorrow, one more night won’t be the end of you.”

“No but it feels like it.” Taemin blushed despite himself giving his intentions away. 

“Some people’s mates,” was all Kibum said before turning on his heels and walking off. 

“We should all get together for coffee or something after the hunt.”

“Yea, yea,” Kibum threw over his shoulder, Jjong bowing to Taemin before turning to catch Kibum up.


	12. After the Hunt.

**After the Hunt.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Kibum waited at the predesignated spot, since they had a semi-permanent house guest. But the spot they picked was one of his favourites anyways, the earth was soft, there was a small pool of normally warm water, and it was completely shielded by thick trees. It wasn’t long before the big black wolf silently appeared by Kibum’s side, stuffing his nose into Kibum’s hand, letting his rough tongue lick at delicate fingers. Kibum knelt down to scratched and pet Minho in all his favourite spots. Minho whined in appreciation and knocked Kibum over, lavishing him with wolf kisses.

“Minho…,” Kibum laughed. 

Minho trotted off to some trees where he began scratching against the bark, subsequently scraping off chunks of fur and hide.

“You know, if there was a cleaner way to do that, we could make a killing off of your discarded hides,” Kibum mussed as he watched his lover, literally, shed his skin.

“Eh, you wouldn’t get that much from me,” came Minho’s deep voice. Kibum looked back and saw his mate standing, naked, already full of want.

“I’ve missed you,” Kibum said as he slipped Minho’s ring back on his finger, before giving him an open mouthed kiss, pulling him close, breathing in the fresh crisp scent of wild that still hung on Minho’s skin.

“And you’re wearing too many clothes,” Minho said, as he began pulling at Kibum’s shirt.

It didn’t take them long to strip Kibum down to nothing, Minho holding him at the waist already grinding into him. 

“Minho…,” Kibum moaned, low and sultry, as his lover traced his mark on his upper buttocks. 

Minho lifted Kibum up, positioned him over his shaft, and slowly brought him down onto it. 

Kibum gasped and dug fingers into Minho’s back, as he sank down on Minho’s length.

“Min-Oh! Mmmmm -,” he was cut off by his mate's mouth on his. 

“Yes?”

“Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” 

Minho sank to his knees, laying Kibum flat on the blanket that Kibum had previously spread, moving in and out of him tenderly. 

Kibum arched his back at Minho’s thrusts, digging his heels into Minho’s thighs, urging him faster. 

Their hands groping each other frantically, feeling every inch, as if it was the first time. Biting, scratching, demanding. 

At last, Minho arched his back, threw his head back and growled into the night spilling himself into Kibum. Kibum likewise arching up, spilling his seed over them. 

Minho wasted no time in licking Kibum’s chest and stomach clean before collapsing next to Kibum. 

“Miss me that much, did you?”

“You know, as well as I, we haven’t had a fuck like that since Jonghyun has been with us.”

“Only because you are too loud, and I didn’t want to disturb him.”

“Are you complaining at how loud I am, Choi Minho?”

“God no. I love hearing you scream my name when I enter you. But I’m not sure it’s the best for a recovering patient.”

They spent a while basking in the afterglow of their first trist, before Minho initiated a second round. 

Crouching low, taking Kibum in his hungry mouth until he was hard and ready, thrusting into Minho’s throat. Minho pulled away, and rested on his hands and knees, looking back to Kibum invitingly.


	13. Past Tense.

**Past Tense.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Another month had come and gone, and Jonghyun still hadn’t seen a sign of Jinki’s existence, and it was starting to weigh on him how every time he brought Jinki up, he was shot down, if not outright ignored. 

He was roaming the halls of the house/clinic that he had called home for the past several months when he heard Kibum’s voice cut through the semi-shut oak door.

“When are you planning on asking him what happened, why it happened?” 

“When the time is right.”

“That time is now. He’s completely healed, and we still don’t know anything, other than what we were able to discern from Jinki’s body.”

That phrase - “Jinki’s body” - stopped Jjong in his tracks.

“We can’t ask Jinki himself - that ship has sailed, all that’s left is Jonghyun, Minho! Jinki was your friend. He was our friend!”

“Was? Was? Was is  _ past-tense _ , why do you keep saying ‘was’?,” Jonghyun interrupted, pushing the door all the way open and walking into the room. “Where is Jinki?,” he questioned the two other men.

Minho looked at Jonghyun, sadness filling his normally joyful eyes.

“Where’s  **_JINKI_ ** _?!, _ ” Jonghyun shouted.

“We need to know what happened that night. Why there were Hunters, why they had Jinki,” Kibum said, looking at Jjong.

“I-,” Jonghyun’s breath became short and shallow, tears freely rolling down his face. “I-I…”

“You what?,” Kibum crossed his arms.

“I called them,” Jonghyun croaked.

“You  **WHAT!** , ” Kibum yelled. “ **_YOU CALLED THEM?!_ ** _**You venomous snake!**_ ” He took two long strides and was next to Jonghyun, arm back, hand balled in a fist ready to strike when Minho’s voice cut through the air like an icy blade.

“ **KIM KIBUM!** ,” stopping Kibum in his tracks.

“Fine. But there are laws,” Kibum shouted back, eyes never leaving Jjong.

Minho closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

“Where’s Jinki?,” Jonghyun’s voice was small, shaken, as he looked towards Minho.

“Somewhere where you can never hurt him again. Where no one can ever hurt him again,” Kibum said, voice low, calm, and cold. “And I revoke the rite of hospitality. Effective immediately.”

“It is understood,” Minho said, before Kibum stormed out of the room pushing past Jonghyun on the way.

“Is… Is-is Jin… Is Jin-is Jinki… Is he dead?,” Jonghyun managed to say through broken breaths.

“I think you better follow me,” Minho said, walking past Jonghyun leading him out the back of the house down a long, worn dirt path ending in front of an earthen mound, with a simple plaque placed at the base that simply read: “ _Lee_.”


	14. The Best Laid Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/Description of transformation from human to big scary monster wolf-which I call 'War Form'. Graphic depictions of gore and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I tend to listen to music when I write, and this chapter was filled with pretty much just a few Woodkid songs, all of which can be found on this playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WF7YNdq5S6PmNZ4GDceGl?si=FF6oMMZUSB-2GuKy_GEFGA

**The Best Laid Plans.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Jinki felt leather covered hands grip him from the behind, yanking him backwards, but his eyes were focused on the man he loved, and he saw as Jonghyun turned his head to the side, open his mouth and yell something into the dissonance of the crowd. He let the men pull him from the cage, bind his wrists in thick silver cuffs connected to each other by thick silver links. Instantly, he felt them burn into his raw flesh. He let the men push him violently, stumbling forward on broken legs, to a silver pole stuck in the earth. Naked, they afixed him to that spot and all he did was hang his head, heartbroken and soul crushed. Hearing Jongin’s words repeating over and over in his head like a mantra:  _ "He dies because of you." _

Jinki was prepared to let them beat him to death that night because that was what he promised them. 

His obedience for Jonghyun’s life.

His death for Jonghyun’s safety.

That was the vow he had made. He would play his part, reveal himself a monster, and be shot down like a dog. 

It wasn’t until he heard Jjong screaming did he look up. He tried to watch though his cheekbones and nose were broken, limiting his range of vision. So, he focused his will to his ears and heard his lover’s scream of terror, then, the shouts of fearful townspeople, some were moving-quickly-dragging something-no, not something- someone. Jjong’s scream was getting louder - they were dragging Jjong. They were demanding his execution based on his involvement. They were not going along with the deal. They had broken their vow. 

Before any human could perceive it, Jinki was already in his war form. The stuff of nightmares. Tall, covered in bloody muscles and torn flesh, not quite covered in coarse dark fur. Talon sharp claws on each finger and toe, and razor sharp teeth, canine lips curled back voice a low loud warning growl. 

Then, there was a gunshot, then the sound of a bullet tearing through skin. But not his. Jonghyun’s. In a leap, he had him in his large arms, holding him to his chest. Jinki heard the other shots fired, felt each silver bullet as it penetrated his back and punctured his internal organs. He knew exactly where each bullet lay when they came to rest. And he knew just exactly how far he’d have to go and how quickly he would have to get Jonghyun there before it was too late. 

Jonghyun looked up at him, blood soaking his shirt and raised a pale, cold hand to Jinki’s face and said, “Jinki-"

Not having the proper vocal chords, or even particularly working ones at the moment, all Jinki could manage to respond was: "No talk." And even that came out in soft low rumbles.

"Jinki..., you've been shot," Jonghyun said, looking at the bullet holes in Jinki’s chest. Jinki was thankful that only two managed to make it that far, as he didn’t want Jonghyun to worry over him. 

"Am fine. No talk," Jinki rumbled again, trying to be soothing. 

Jinki ran all night through and deeper into the mountains than he had in a very long time. He ran the whole next day and half the next night, until he finally saw it. The town where the only one he trusted to help lived. 

He rushed through town, not caring who saw him, straight to Minho’s door, falling to his knees, banging on the sturdy oak door until he saw Minho’s face.

“ **KIBUM!** ” 

“ _Save him_ ,” was all Jinki managed, before he collapsed into his oldest friend.


	15. Mountain Mocha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it’s me; PerStephanie here…
> 
> So I just wanted to say because I have seemed to have more interest on this story than any other fanfic I’ve ever written, which is all of like three-ish, (I say ‘ish’, because two aren’t done/fully published yet either, sooooooo).  
> But I have had a lot of fun writing this one in particular, and I’ve immensely enjoyed your feedback here and on twitter.  
> This story is one that has come very quickly to me. I find myself writing either on my laptop or mobile phone almost constantly for this story. This is also now officially the longest fanfic I’ve ever written, with 13 + chapters. And I do mean + chapters. I’ve even downloaded a ‘novel planning’ app that I’m keeping organized notes in-which is a first for me, normally I just randomly jot down something in a doc I have called ‘Fits and Starts’.But with this one I have background notes on the six main characters. I have background notes on the war between the species. I have side plot ideas with the four secondary characters. Plus I have chapters and more ideas for this main plot line/characters. But I know I haven’t been as detailed as I am in other stories, so thank you very much for suspending disbelief, and accepting the fact that these things are and is because I say. And as long as you all will like, or until I weave every thread of this tale, I will continue to write this particular AU and turn this story into maybe a series-if there is an audience for it.  
> Cheers.

**Mountain Mocha.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Jonghyun, Minho, Kibum, Taemin, and Jongin met up at the only cafe in the whole town, as agreed, once the shifters were back from the Hunt. 

“So you’re the new kid? Huh?” Jongin said, nodding towards Jonghyun.

“Yea, I guess I am, I’m-”

“He knows who you are, everyone knows who you are,” Taemin interrupted, pulling close to Jongin, “Let’s go in, I’m thirsty.”

“What’s new with that?,” Kibum rolled his eyes and walked past the three of them into the cafe. Minho following with a stifled smile behind his fist at the look of shock on Taemin’s face. 

Jongin openingly laughed and followed pulling Taemin behind him.

“That’s not what I meant!,” Taemin protested, as he grabbed Jonghyun’s arm leading them both into the cafe. 

The morning was crisp and clear and filled with laughs, thanks to Taemin’s never ending good mood and Minho’s clever wit. And, by the end, Jonghyun finally felt like he had friends here, like he had a home here. It was just one he wished he could share with Jinki.

No one seemed to talk about Jinki much when he was around. And no one seemed willing to answer any of his questions. So, when Minho, Kibum, and he made their way back to the Choi residence, Jonghyun decided he’d grab his pad of paper and pen and go into the garden to write. He’d been doing that a lot lately. But as he walked past the door to Minho’s office he heard Kibum’s raised voice. And then in a blink he was following Minho outside, tears streaming silently down his face. When Minho stood to the side revealing the plaque that contained Jinki’s surname, it was like all the air was sucked out of Jjong’s lungs, and the bones in his legs replaced with water. 

Jonghyun plummeted to the ground breaking out in mournful sobs, face buried in the dead grass.

Minho looked sternly into the trees before turning around and heading back to the house.

“If you keep that up, that spot will be the greenest grass in this town,” a soft familiar voice said, cutting through Jjong’s lament. 

Jonghyun’s mind stumbled over the new information - did he - was that - how could it be? “Jin-ki?,” he said, turning his head to look at where the sound had come from.

It was true, there Jinki stood! In front of him, prostrate on the ground. Jonghyun pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around the sturdy frame of Lee Jinki, who noticeably stiffened at his touch, and did not reciprocate it. 

“Jinki.” Jonghyun let go, took a step back as fresh tears rolled down his chin. “Oh God, Jinki!”

Jinki would not make eye contact and had just opened his mouth as if to respond when another voice was heard behind them both.

“Hey!,” Taemin shouted much to Jongin’s chagrin.

“Minho wants to talk to you,” Jongin said to Jinki, before walking him down the path. It was then that Jonghyun noticed how he limped and his cane. 

“He’s still hurt. And he hates me,” Jonghyun’s sobs came again as he sank back to his knees. 

“Who does?,” Taemin said, dropping to his knees to match Jonghyun’s height.

“Everyone. Lee Jinki. He wouldn’t even look at me.”

“Why do you think he hates you?”

“Because it’s my fault. It’s all my fault.” 

“What’s your fault?”

“That-his injuries!”

“Are you saying you beat him like that?”

“Well, no. But I caused it. I called the Hunters. It was me. I did that to him, and now he hates me. And he has every right to.”

“Jinki is a warrior. They don’t spare the lives of people they hate. If he hated you, you’d be dead and not bent over your knees feeling sorry for yourself.”

“How am I feeling sorry for myself?”

“ _ ‘Jinki hates me, I did, me.’” _ Jinki is recovering. Jinki almost died. I’ve never seen a shifter withstand the amount of abuse he did, then travel, hundreds of miles, with someone in their arms. That doesn’t sound like hate to me. As for everyone else, they don’t hate you, well maybe Kibum does, Jinki is one of his best friends, and that’s just how Kibum is. But Minho, he doesn’t hate you, I think he’s just maybe disappointed. Kim Yuri might not be happy about this, but as the Beta that’s kind of her job.” Taemin pulled Jonghyun close for a side hug.

“Did you mean for the Hunters to do that to him?”

“When I called? Yes. But I was scared. I’d never seen-known a were-Shifter before. I only knew the stories of them. I thought all kinds of things in the moment, that I didn’t think it through. I just called them because that’s what I was always told to do! I didn’t know what it was going to be like. What it was going to feel like.”

“What do you mean?”

“God, Taemin, - seeing him torn up like he was, it was like my heart burst and, yet, had to go on, trying to pump blood to my body. I couldn’t look, but I couldn’t not see it. I still hear the sounds when it’s too quiet. The way his breath sounded harsh and ragged. The way he looked at me like I had taken his will to be and smashed it to bits. I deserved to die there, not him. He…,” Jonghyun trailed off in sobs. 

“Oh Jonghyun…,” Taemin said, sympathetically, “That’s why they called us. Come on, you’re going to need to be present for the questioning then.”

“The questioning?,” Jonghyun looked up, eyes red and puffy from crying.

“Yea, that’s where Jongin took Jinki. Come on, we need to hurry.”

Once back in the house, Jonghyun found Jinki kneeling in front of Minho, Kibum, Jongin, and some other woman who Jonghyun assumed to be the Beta Kim Yuri.

“Lee Jinki, I am asking you again to tell me how the Hunters found out about you and the human Kim Jonghyun.”

“I was careless, and I got caught.” 

“Are you sure that is a true and accurate statement?” 

“Yes.”

“There is only one punishment,” Yuri stated.

“ _ Rite of Blood _ ,” whispered Taemin.

“ **NO!** ,” Jonghyun shouted, simultaneously, over Jinki, “ _I_ called them. It was _me_!” He continued, _“I did this.”_

Minho looked at Jonghyun and sighed “There is still only one punishment-” Minho began.

_**“NO! IT WAS ME WHO KNOWINGLY SHIFTED IN FRONT OF A HUMAN, RISKING MY LIFE? IT WAS I WHO FOOLISHLY WENT BACK, ENSURING MY CAPTURE! I ALLOWED MYSELF TO BE TAKEN BY THE HUNTERS! IT WAS ME WHO THEN CAME STRAIGHT HERE, THEREFORE, ENDANGERING EVERYONE IN THIS TOWN!**_ **,** _ **”**_ Jinki roared. “If anyone is deserving of punishment, it is I, not the human, Kim Jonghyun!”

“Still atonement must be made,” Yuri stated. "I will champion the town,” Yuri said, taking a step forward.

“Then, I will champion for the accused,” Jongin said, stepping up to stand next to Yuri. 

Jonghyun looked to Taemin and saw him grow pale, for a split second, until Jongin looked back, then, Taemin’s demeanor changed, he stood up, slightly taller, nodded to his husband and then faced Minho for final judgment.

Now, it was Minho’s turn to let out a growl. “Kibum has revoked the rite hospitality - but I have not! When Jinki came to me, he asked for one thing: to save the human, Kim Jonghyun, and then they would be on their way. I gave Lee Jinki my vow he would have that. The two may stay at the safe house until Jinki is fully recovered, and then we will have our fight. He and I, no need for champions.”


	16. Between a Rock and a Hard Place.

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

“You don’t have to go.” Kibum searched Jinki’s face

“Ki,” Jinki sighed, “He’s only here because of me and has never had to go through anything like this, what kind of man would I be if I didn’t go.”

“A smart one.” Seeing that Jinki had made up his mind, Kibum threw his hands in the air and continued, “Fine! Then take these,” he said, pulling silk tied sheets from somewhere, Jinki didn’t know where.

“Side dishes?,” Jinki raised an eyebrow.

“Of course. I can’t stand you, Lee Jinki,” Kibum said, as he embraced his lifelong friend, hiding his face in Jinki’s broad chest.

“I know.”

Meanwhile, Minho and Jonghyun were back in his office.

“This should be enough to last until he’s fully healed. Remember, the salts every night before bed, then the salve and fresh bandages. The salts will sting, but he has to sit in them for 20 minutes at the least.”

“Got it.”

“It will be okay,” Minho said, seeing the look of concern fly across Jonghyun's face.

The two of them exited just in time to see Kibum and Jinki embracing. Seeing Jinki being so openly warm and affectionate to someone who openly hated him was like an icicle through Jonghyun's heart. And he had to remind himself that he didn't deserve any kindness from anyone in this house, least of which was Jinki. 

“You can do this Jonghyun,” he said, silently, to himself as he made the first step towards the door that Jinki now waited in front of, head slightly bowed looking at the faded rug at his feet. 

At the door, both men bowed to who had been their hosts and started on their way into the safe house, which was at the exact center of the town, which just happened to be in the middle of the woods. 

It was normally a two day hike, but Jinki knew this place well and could navigate there in the pitch black if he needed to, and he could lead Jonghyun with his eyes closed.

“We should stop to rest for a bit. Kibum sent a bit of food. You should eat and try to rest a bit before we continue. We've got a ways to go yet,” Jinki said over his shoulder to Jonghyun. 

"Oh, ok."

After they had Kibum's side dishes, Jonghyun looked to Jinki, who still had not looked directly at him. 

"You should get some rest too," he said in a quiet soft voice. 

"I'll be fine." Jinki bowed and added, "I'll be over there." Jinki motioned off behind him. 

"But you should stay by the fire, it's getting cold at night." 

"I'll be fine," Jinki repeated, bowed again and made his way to a tree on the opposite side to where Jonghyun sat, and sat on the opposite side. Just enough of him was visible so Jonghyun would know he was not alone and that Jinki remained a man, but so that Jjong couldn't see the tears that ran down his face. 

Jonghyun did not have the luxury of silent crying, and the whole time serenaded Jinki with a mournful tune. 

After half an hour, Jinki wiped his eyes, and stood up, “I’ll put out the fire, now, we should get going.” 

Jonghyun turned and sat up, and excused himself with needing to use a friendly bush. Jinki did not question when he heard Jonghyun take a few sob-like breaths to steady his breathing. 

“It’s not much farther,” Jinki reassured when Jonghyun returned, everything already packed and subsequently on his back. 

“I can carry-”

“It’ll be faster if you don’t have anything weighing you down,” Jinki interrupted, bowed, and started off.

Jonghyun knew when a person was trying to avoid him but being polite about it and this was it. 

They made it to the cabin, and it was just as Jinki remembered it though it had been a few years since he’d seen it, seems the towns folk still took care of it, and it was stocked well. The sun was just starting to rise when Jinki picked up two buckets and informed Jonghyun, “I’ll get some water, this cabin doesn’t have plumbing or electricity for obvious reasons.”

“I’ll go get it, you should stay.”

“You don’t know the way to the water supply.”

“Then, shall I come with you?”

“Some other time. Go on, you should get settled,” Jinki said with a bow.

“Oh, okay.” 

Jonghyun soon noticed that there was only one room in this cabin. He would have thought it romantic in any other circumstance, but as he was going to have to share this one room with Jinki for the foreseeable future, it felt like a prison. Not for him, but for the man who spent the past three months completely avoiding him and who still avoided him as much as he could.

"I'm sorry Jinki," Jonghyun whispered to himself. 

He took up a small corner and waited until Jinki showed back up. 

"The mat should be on that shelf, you should get some sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, we'll need some meat for dinner, and I can’t hunt yet, so I'll go set some traps." He bowed and headed out again before Jonghyun could respond. 

He tried to stay awake until Jinki's return, but all that crying, combined with walking all night, had other plans for his body. 

Jinki got back sometime later and found Jonghyun sleeping, curled up on the mat. His face serene and beautiful. He watched Jonghyun openly for the first time in two days. 

Jonghyun woke up later to the smell of something delicious cooking and the soft humming of Jinki. 

He wanted to believe it was all a bad dream, that none of it had actually happened, he and Jinki were still dating. But he knew that was not reality.


	17. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back.

**Two Steps Forward, One Step Back.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Pulling himself up, taking a few deep breaths, Jonghyun smoothed out his shirt and pants, pulled on his jacket and walked outside where Jinki was cooking their evening meal.

“Good evening.” Jinki stopped humming.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you.” He turned and bowed politely, before going back to stirring the pot.

“It sure smells good.” Jonghyun ventured another step closer to Jinki, who instinctively took a step away.

“What is it?”

“Eel.”

“I love eel!”

“I hope it is as good as you’ve had before.” Jinki bowed again.

This new habit of his, of bowing after every damned word he said was starting to wear on him. He subconsciously bit his lower lip and chewed on it. Looking around, he saw tall jars with lids.

“Are those?”

“Yes.”

“Are they-”

“Should be.”

“Should I get some kimchi then? Or maybe start some rice?”

“Rice is there,” Jinki said pointing to another pot off to the side of the fire, “But some kimchi would be nice. There should be some bowls in the house, third drawer down.”

That was the longest conversation the two had had since meeting back up. It was clinical, but it was more than two syllables, and that might be a step forward. At least he hoped. 

That hope was short-lived, though, when they sat down to eat Jinki did not look up from his bowl of rice, eel, and kimchi. Not even when Jonghyun tried to initiate conversation. He would simply answer directly and go back to eating. Jonghyun didn’t have the will to eat much for the large rock in the bottom of his stomach.

Without looking up, Jinki grabbed a choice chunk of eel, placed it in Jonghyun’s bowl, bowed his head, and finished eating. 

“Minho made me promise to make sure that you keep up with your medications. I didn’t see a bathroom in there, is there a tub somewhere?”

“There’s one behind the house.”

“Ok. Do we have any water left over?”

“Not much.”

“If you tell me where it is, I will go get more so you can soak in the salts.”

“I can show you where it is, yes. But I can get my own water.”

“Won’t we get twice as much if we both get some?”

“There’s only two buckets.”

“Ah.”

The trip to the stream reminded Jonghyun of hiking with Jinki months ago, wherein he held back branches and pointed out trip hazards. But he did not offer a hand, or lift him over them like he had done. Constantly keeping at least five feet between them. 

“I can tie ribbons to trees to mark the way if you’d like.”

“Um, I guess.” Jonghyun smiled up at Jinki who was not looking back. 

They got the tub filled with water after two trips back and forth, and built up a fire under it to warm it, before adding the appropriate amount of the salts. 

“Um, do you need help?,” Jonghyun asked.

“No, I can manage, thank you.” Jinki bowed again and turned waiting for Jonghyun to leave.

“I’ll just be in the house, so call if you need anything.”

“Ok.”

Jonghyun wanted to stay, wanted to pour the warm water over his wounds, wanted to help, to nurse him. To see the damage he had caused healed. Like some kind of masochistic ritual of contrition. He wanted Jinki to be furious with him. To yell and scream and threaten him . He wanted to break before him in penitence for the unforgivable sin he had committed. Anything but this. This calm politeness of each interaction was driving him insane. 

But instead he was left to clean up after dinner. The only productive thing he could do whilst he waited. And then sit on the stoop counting the stars as they appeared.

The water stung Jinki’s still open wounds, silver was nasty business, adding hemlock and wolf’s bane on top was worse. It was taking him much longer to heal than he’d have liked, and he would walk away with scars. The salts ate away at the dead skin, forcing his natural healing abilities to continuously work, the salve was just to keep any dirt from entering the wounds, and the bandages kept the salve from mussing up his clothes. It was harder than he had anticipated putting the salve and bandages on alone, but he didn’t want to put Jonghyun out by asking for help. He knew this arrangement was hard on him. So, by the time he was done night had fallen, and he saw Jonghyun sitting on the step looking wishfully up at the sky. Jonghyun was still beautiful to him. But who could knowingly love a monster? He pushed any hope of that out of his mind, one more time, before walking into the light.

“I know it will be difficult, but, until my back heals. I am going to have to sleep inside, so I’m asking you to endure it until then. Then, I can sleep outside.”

“No!,” Jonghyun responded maybe a bit too quickly, before adding, “I mean, you sleeping inside is fine, I can sleep outside if-”

“Why would you sleep outside? You should sleep inside, I can sleep in wolf form, you, well, can’t. I just need a bit longer indoors,” he said bowing before entering the house. 

Jonghyun blinked back tears and cursed himself for rushing Jinki like that. But walked inside after him.

“You can have the mat, it’ll be more comfortable for you,” Jinki said, before turning over facing the wall on the opposite side of the room. Leaving Jonghyun to slump into the mat on the floor, covering his head under the blanket. 

The next few days went much the same, poliet small talk and avoidance from Jinki. Jonghyun had taken to walking around the woods during the day to occupy his time as much as he wanted to be next to Jinki, it was clear Jinki wanted nothing from him, not even his company, when he happened upon a large tree with something long ago carved into it; LBM + PJH 1803 in a heart, with a smaller heart drawn to look like it was linked to it with LJK - 1816 . He traced his fingers over the letters wondering who carved them there, and what they meant. He was lost in thought when he heard Taemin’s signature “Hey!”

“Hi, Taemin.”

“Hey.”

“You said that already.”

Taemin shrugged. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. What brings you all the way out here?” 

“Jongin is on Moon ritual, figured Jinki might be as well so company?” 

“I don’t know if he is or not, he doesn’t talk to me very much these days. But I’ll take the company all the same.” Jonghyun smiled warmly at him. 

Taemin didn’t wait for further invitation, simply hooked his arm in Jjong’s and led him back up to the cabin. 

Jinki was outside, bent over a piece of paper, when the two younger men approached. 

“Jinki-hyeong!” Taemin ran up to Jinki and they embraced warmly.

“What brings you here?”

“Jongin’s on Moon ritual, thought you might be, too, which would leave Jonghyun-hyeong all alone.”

“Ah. Yes.” He turned towards Jjong but did not meet his eyes, “Is it alright if I go?” 

“Of course,” Jonghyun said emphatically.

“Thank you.” He bowed, folded and tucked the paper into his pants pocket, and headed off into the woods.

“Oh, Jinki-hyeong, Minho-hyeong said he’d try to come by this way, too.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“It’s nice that they are coming this far out to see him.”

“Yea, they all go way back.”


	18. Morning Song.

**Morning Song.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Jonghyun watched Jinki disappear into the woods, he watched for several minutes after he could no longer see him. In fact, he watched until Taemin got tired of looking at him watching empty space.

“Oh, you got it baaaaaaad.”

“Huh?”

“You’re in love.”

“It’s one sided I’m afraid,” Jonghyun said with a sad laugh.

“Have you confessed?”

“What am I going to say? ‘Hey, Jinki, I know I ruined your life, almost got you killed, and am the reason you will have to suffer again, but  _ I LOVE YOU!’ _ ”

“Well maybe not like that…”

“Forget it, it’s pointless. He doesn’t love me, not anymore. I… I just have to take joy in this short time I have with him, where I can look at him, hear him sing. You know he sings? In the morning when he thinks I’m asleep, he’ll sing this song, it’s beautiful. I tried to ask him about it once, he just said it was something his mum used to sing.”

“And?”

“And, nothing. That was the end of the conversation. No matter what I do to try to talk to him, he gives me short answers, bows, and goes silent. If I try to get closer to him than what I am to that pole, he backs away like I’m contagious. I don’t know how to say anything to change it, I’m so lost, Taemin. I feel miserable all the time here.”

“Maybe it’s not how you are saying things but what you’re saying.”

“What do you mean?”

“So, wolves, they need a lot of reassurances. You know scratches behind the ears, pets, ‘good boys,’ but watch which wolf you say that to - they need to know that they are welcomed, wanted, needed. And you know when they’re in their human forms it’s much the same. They need to know you see them, love them.”

“But I do _want_ _him_ , _need_ _him_ , _see him_ , _love him_. He just doesn’t do those things to me.”

Taemin just responded with an affectionate hum. 

Jinki had walked until he could no longer hear Jonghyun’s voice, or see him, and then walked a ways more. He knew the transition was not pleasant to watch and didn’t want to frighten Jonghyun anymore than he already had done. He knew living with a monster that had dragged you away from family, friends, and home must be a nightmare for him, no use in making matters worse. He walked, head bowed down, deep in thought, when he heard Minho’s steps.

“You look lost,” Minho’s cheerful deep voice dispelling the cloud above Jinki’s head.

“Do you think you could try to convince Bummie to take Jjong back in?”

“A snowball has a better chance at survival in hell. Why?”

“Because of me.”

“Is he, he hasn’t done anything to hurt you has he?,” Minho was almost instantly defensive, though he always was a bit protective over Jinki after both his parents died and Minho’s parents took him in.

“No, no. It’s me who’s hurting him.”

Minho cocked an eyebrow at him.

“He’s being forced to live with a monster, Minho, a monster he hates! He said so himself,” the last bit coming out quieter than the rest. 

“If that’s _hate_ , I’m anxious to see what he looks like when he loves.”

“What do you mean?”

“The first thing he asked when he was conscious was about you. Then, again, when he was out of the danger zone, he asked about you. And every day thereafter: _‘Where’s Jinki?,’ ‘Is Jinki ok?,’ ‘When Jinki smiles his eyes sparkle like twinkling stars.,’ ‘Jinki, Jinki, Jinki.’_ Kibum said if he heard your name one more time, he’d stab his eardrums out.” 

“He said that? About me?”

“Yes. But if you don’t believe me, ask him yourself. But do it after ritual, yea?”

“Yea.”

Now all Jinki had to do was find a way to talk to Jonghyun. Words that used to seem so effortless, now stuck in his head, grew stagnant and were discarded like rubbish. He took a deep breath, held it -  counted to ten, exhaled - counted again, and concentrated on shifting, but, somewh ere in the back of his mind, all there was, was Jonghyun.


	19. Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's sooo hard only posting a few chapters at a time, like I wanna give you all I've got-but then I fear that I'll leave you without for too long whilst I write more, so I'm going to leave it off here for now, but will post more tomorrow b/c I can't wait! 
> 
> In the meantime though, leave comments, and feel free to drop by my CC with any questions-to not spoil things here. ^_^
> 
> My CC is: https://curiouscat.me/GealachDorcha

**Confessions.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Taemin had brought with him some provisions, a sleeping bag, a laptop, and of course Soju. However, he did not have the drinking stamina that Jonghyun had, and was soon passed out on the mat on the floor after sobbing about how lovely Jongin’s cock was and how wonderful it felt. A conversation Jonghyun wasn’t interested in, especially now. It had been five weeks since he had done anything, and the reminder of making love to someone you loved who loved you back was more painful than inticing. Taemin did offer to make out with him, which Jonghyun politely declined, despite Taemin’s insistance that he was a really good kisser, and that Jongin wouldn’t mind, in fact he liked watching Taemin make out with other people. Jonghyun decid ed  that it was a bit too hot in the cabin , grabbed Taemin’s sleeping bag and went outside. 

He had just unrolled and smoothed out the bag when he looked out into the woods and saw a pair of green wolf eyes surrounded by black fur staring back at him.

“Hi Minho.” Jonghyun said stretching out his hand in the direction of the wolf.

The wolf padded slowly, cautiously, head bowed slightly down, tail down-but wagging slowly back and forth towards the offered appendage, sniffing it before licking Jonghyun’s palm.

“You’ve missed Jinki, he’s already off, but I bet you’ll be able to find him without much incident. Wolves are good sniffers.” He said petting the wolf who now sat in front of him.

“Oh Minho!” Tears started to well up in Jonghyun’s eyes. “What am I going to do? I’m in love with a man who hates me!” He said into the shoulder of the wolf as he began to openly weep.

“I don’t know what to do, how to fix this. And I can’t keep complaining to everyone around me. But I can’t talk to Jinki about it either. Not that I don’t want to, or that I haven’t tried! I tried the first night here, I said; ‘About what happened-’ and then he cut me off and said he was sorry, that he knew this trial would be difficult but that I had to try to endure it for just a little bit longer, then bowed and walked off. I wanted to fall down on my knees and beg forgiveness. I wanted him to be mad, to yell, to forgive, to… Oh Minho, I want him to hug me. To hold me. I want to be able to gossip with Taemin about love making. But mostly I want to hear Jinki sing and laugh when he doesn’t think I’m asleep. I want him to look at me. Am I asking too much? I’m asking too much.”

Jonghyun sat up looking into those wolf eyes, smiled, and said “Taemin said wolves like scratches behind their ears, pets, and to be told they are good boys. So, if this isn’t your thing, I’m sorry, but I’ve got to try to fit in, maybe if I show Jinki I can handle his wolf form, that I’m comfortable with it, that I like it, maybe he’ll laugh around me again, even if he doesn’t love me. So, who’s a good boy? You are! Good boy!” Jonghyun said scratching behind the wolves ears before giving him a few more good pets. 

The wolf responded by licking the tears off of Jonghyun’s face.

“Easy with the wolf kisses, though, Kibum already hates me, if he knew you were kissing me, I’d be a goner for sure.” Jonghyun laughed as the wolf trotted away.

When Taemin woke up the next morning he found Jonghyun snoring outside, curled up next to an alert Jinki in wolf form.

Jinki looked to Taemin instantly head up, alert, but did not leave Jonghyun’s side.

“It’s okay, I’ll take this shift-go get some rest.” Taemin whispered.

Jinki got up, reluctantly, licked Jonghyun’s face one more time before he pushed into Taemin’s leg affectionately getting a quick scritch, and a pat on the hanch then ran off into the woods.

  
  
  



	20. Shifters 101.

**Shifters 101.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Jonghyun woke up shortly after Taemin started loudly rummaging around for food. Jonghyun woke up to the smell of Jinki all over him. 

“Ahhhh!!”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m gonna go get cleaned up, the rice is in the house top drawer on the right. I can bring back any fish that might be in Jinki’s traps.”

“Okay.”

Jonghyun grabbed a towel and soap and went down to the river by the waterfall. He took his clothes off, breathing in deep the scent that still lingered there, and wondered why he would smell like that, maybe the sleeping bag was once Jinki’s, and Taemin just borrowed it? And he wondered if Taemin would let him keep it, and if sleeping in it every night would drive him crazy or not. Clinging tightly to his shirt he yelled once more into the open expanse of woods before slowly stepping into the brisk water. 

He swam out to the fall using it as a natural shower and began the process of washing up. 

Earlier when Taemin had relieved Jinki of his duties, Jinki couldn’t bring himself to go far. Staying close enough to still smell Jjong, and stealthily reapproached when he heard his yell of frustration, and was watching him now as he bathed. Jinki wasn’t a voyeur by nature, but when in control of his id he followed his desires and whims as they came to him. And right now his desire was Jjong. 

He first watched him take off his shoes, and socks, placing them next to a big flat rock that he had placed his towel on. Then he saw him undo his belt, and trousers, pulling them down his muscularly toned legs revealing deep blue trunks that clung to his body like a second skin. Jinki watched how Jonghyun’s biceps, triceps, deltoids moved under his tan skin, the way his back arched when he removed his shirt folding it and putting it on top of his trousers. He watched him as he grabbed the elastic of his trunks and bent forward to remove them. He watched as Jonghyun’s glutes moved when he lifted one leg then the next. He watched him walk into the water and swim arse poking through the water to the falls. He looked at Jjong as the water splashed over his pectoral muscles, how the cold water made his dark nipples stand out from his cooled skin. How he threw his head back exposing the tender neck. 

And it was too much for Jinki to ignore. He sprang from his hiding spot sprinted to the water and jumped in splashing his way to the unaware Jonghyun. 

In fact Jjong didn’t notice until Jinki was on top of him. 

“You’re back?” Jonghyun mused as the wolf leapt out of the water and onto him licking at him and nipping playfully at his hands.

“Alright, but when Kibum kills me, I’m going to haunt you!” He said laughing as he pushed the wolf off effectively throwing him back into the water. 

The two soon became so engulfed in their play that they didn’t notice Taemin on the shore.

“Should I tell him?” He said looking up to a raven who was ho p ping back and forth on a branch who simply shook its head. “Fair.” Taemin shrugged, turned and walked back followed by the big bird. 

“Okay, okay, Minho, I’m gonna go back now. I’m hungry and I don’t think I can lift you anymore. But I’m serious-if Kibum kills me, I’m going to spend eternity as a ghost haunting you, your children, your whole blood line.” Jonghyun said with a wide grin, which got him a renewed round of wolf kisses.

Jonghyun got out, dried off got dressed and started walking back to the cabin followed by Jinki who occasionally would shake his fur. When he got there he saw Taemin feeding the largest raven he’d ever seen out of the palm of his hand talking softly, seductively to it.

“You talk to birds? Taemin, the bird whisperer.” Jonghyun mussed.

“No I don’t.” Taemin said almost defensively.

Jonghyun simply pointed to the bird stood in front of Taemin.

“He’s not a bird. He’s Jongin.”

“That’s Jongin ? I thought he was a wolf too.”

Taemin laughed, and if Jonghyun didn’t know any better he’d swear that the raven Jongin was laughing too.

“No. He’s a were-raven. It’s why he’s the Omega.”

“He’s Omega because he’s not a wolf? Isn’t that racis-err, specieist?”

“No. All shifters are one species. What they shift into, well that varies. He’s Omega because Omega’s are the First and Last. They have to know things-all things and it’s beneficial if they know it quickly, and no one has a better network of information than a Raven.” Jongin bowed at that as if to agree.

“I see.”

“Yes they do.” Taemin responded.

“Do were-ravens like pets too?”

“Some times.”

“Can I pet him?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“I, I don’t know… Can I pet you Jongin?”

Jongin looked to Jonghyun, hopped towards him, flew up and landed on his shoulder sticking his whole face into Jonghyun’s forcing Jonghyun to lean back slightly. Jongin tilted his head from one side to the other then back again.

“What’s he doing?” Jonghyun asked Taemin but not looking away from the large corvid that was mere inches from his face.

“He’s looking into your eyes, and gaining knowledge. It’s what they do.”

“Oh.”

With a small nod the bird flew back down to the ground in front of Jonghyun, and bowed.

“You can pet him.” Taemin said as an aside.

“Okay. Do they like ‘good boys’ too?”

“No. But they do love shiny things.” 

“I don’t have anything shiny.”

“That’s fine.”

“What other kinds of shifters are there here?”

“Mostly wolves, a few foxes, two bears-they’re twins, some cats, and one raven.” 

“How can you tell the shifters from normal animals?”

“The size. They tend to be bigger than their animal cousins. And they understand you and remember what you say to them. So be careful which animal you confess things to.”

“I’ll remember that. Is there a way to tell which one is which, with the exception of Jongin here?”

“Of course, but we’d be here all day. It’s best just to look out for their mannerisms.”

“Mannerisms?”

“Yea, they tend to act similarly in each form as they do in the other.”

Jinki who had up until this point been sitting next to Jonghyun nudged his leg with his head getting Jonghyun’s attention once again.

“Yes, I see you Minho. Boy you’re clingy lately. Is it because you feel sorry for me? Well don’t. I got myself into this, I can get myself out, and if I can’t I’m resigned to live like this for the rest of my life. Jinki’s shadow, until I’ve paid my debt.” 

Taemin laughed, so did Jongin. Jinki just kept nuzzling Jonghyun’s leg until he got the scratches he wanted, then trotted off, Jongin following.


	21. The Bridge Between Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that you all have been waiting for.

**The Bridge Between Us.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

The twilight of the fourth day drew close, and Taemin and Jonghyun could hear the voices of their friends drawing close to the fire. Taemin had been bouncing excitedly the whole day waiting for Jongin’s return. 

When the three shifters were visible Taemin ran flat out and jumped into the open arms of Jongin nearly knocking him on his arse. “I missed you. Were the only words exchanged before the air was filled with the sound of sloppy wet kisses. 

“And on that note, I’m for home, Kibum will be waiting for me.”

“You better not breath a word!” Jonghyun said hastily.

“Wha-” 

“Do you need any food for the way?” Jinki interrupted leveling a look at his best friend telling him to leave it be. 

“No. I’m good.” Minho said cocking his head at Jinki but dropping it. “You should be fine in about another month you said?” 

“Yea. If you can wait that long.”

“Of course. I want you fully healed, I don’t like fighting a wounded opponent.” 

“I appreciate your patience.”

“Always.” Minho smiled, bowed to Jinki, then Jonghyun, forgoing Taemin and Jongin who were still lip-locked to one another. 

“We’ve decided to spend the night, and leave first thing.” Taemin said in between kisses.

“Ok.” Jinki said, and Jonghyun thought he detected a bit of disappointment in his voice. “I’ve got to get a bath.” He bowed to Jonghyun, and walked off. 

Exactly twenty minutes later Jinki re-appeared shirtless around the corner to find Jonghyun sitting with his back to him by the fire, opposite him was an entangled Taemin and Jongin who he would have described as fucking, if they didn’t have their clothes on. Jinki had, had twenty minutes to figure out a way to initiate conversation with Jonghyun. The best he had come up with was to ask him to help with the salve. It was weak, he knew it, but he hoped it wouldn’t seem so to Jjong. 

He had missed his touch just as much as Jonghyun had missed Jinki’s. He’d wanted countless times to go to him, to embrace him in his arms, and never let go irregardless of how much Jonghyun might struggle to get free. Had wanted to laugh with him, to feel him, his heart beat race when their lips met, and bodies became one. And now it seemed he’d have to wait another day before he could fully have what he wanted. “Thanks Taemin.” He said quietly.

He walked up silently to Jonghyun, and lightly touched his shoulder. Jonghyun for his part almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but turned around and looked up into Jinki’s eyes, who for the first time in a long time looked back.

A second passed but to the two of them it seemed a  lifetime . Jinki breaking the spell bowed slightly to Jonghyun and asked “Will you help me with the salve? It’s difficult getting the middle of my back, and I’ve been, well, I don’t want it to get infected.”

“Yea, of course!” Jonghyun jumped up , almost knocking Jinki back.

Jinki lead the way back around the house to where the tub was. His back was mostly healed, just the deeper cuts now remained along with a lot of scar tissue. Jonghyun fought back the tears that threatened to ruin this momen t, a nd took the jar of salve from Jinki’s offered hand. 

Tenderly he started to cover each open gash with the medicine. Jinki didn’t stiffen this time at his touch, he instead almost seemed to melt into it. Jonghyun couldn’t see, but Jinki had closed his eyes, and let his tears fall. 

“Where are the bandages?” Jonghyun asked desperately trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Just there.” Jinki pointed to his left where the bandages sat on a log fashioned into a table.

Jjong set the salve down and picked up a fresh roll of white cotton, undid just a bit and brought it around Jinki’s chest. Jinki reached up to hold it in place and their hands met just for a moment. Jonghyun took a sharp breath, and Jinki moved his hand by trained reflex.

“Sorry.” He said.

“No, it’s okay.” Jonghyun wrapped the bandage around Jinki’s torso ,  tucking the last bit into itself in front. “There. You’re all set.” He turned to leave, and was caught by Jinki’s hand. Jonghyun didn’t turn around. Didn’t dare to for fear of ruining whatever this was.

“Kim Jonghyun,” Jinki began, “I’m sorry I put you through all of this. Can you ever forgive me?”

That’s all it took for Jonghyun to break. 

“Oh Jinki.” He sobbed, Jinki let go of his hand. Jonghyun turned to face him and saw Jinki’s wet face, “You didn’t do this. You don’t have anything to be sorry for, or to ask forgiveness for. It’s all my fault. All of this.” He said gesturing to Jinki, and the area around them. “I’m the one who should be begging forgiveness. You’re the one who should be mad at me, who should hate me.”

“I told you once, there was nothing you could ever do to make me hate you Kim Jonghyun. I meant it.”

It was at that moment that they felt the first few drops of rain.


	22. Rain and Other Things.

**Rain and Other Things.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

They grabbed the medicine, and rounded the house to find Taemin and Jongin had taken up residence in the cabin on Jinki’s sleeping bag using Taemin’s as a cover-their clothes already in a pile next to them. 

Jinki sat next to Jonghyun on the mat, backs facing the two interlopers whilst trying desperately to ignore the moans, gasps, and the sound of skin hitting skin. Instead trying to focus on the sound of the rain hitting the roof and running off the tiles. 

“Well.” Jinki said 

“Would you like to sleep here? I can sleep-” Jonghyun looked around trying to find a suitable location.

“No.” Jonghyun looked at Jinki, who was thankfully still looking back. “No, I don’t want you to sleep anywhere else tonight but by my side. That is, if you’ll have me.” 

All Jonghyun could do was nod.

They curled up next to each other, Jonghyun on the inside of Jinki. Jinki’s arms wrapped tightly around him, lighting Jonghyun’s body on aflame. Jinki’s warm breath on the back of his neck causing lighting bolts to jolt to every single one of Jjongs nerve endings and his breath to come out short.

Jinki took it a step further since Jonghyun hadn’t turned him down thus far and softly laid a kiss on the nap of his neck. Jonghyun let out a breathy moan feeling his desire grow and become quite uncomfortable. 

“Jinki…”

“I do too. But I think we’re going to have to put it off one more night. I want you to myself.”

“I won’t melt, will you?”

Jinki let out a quiet laugh. “No, I don’t suppose I will.”

The two got up and left the cabin and the moans of Jongin and Taemin behind.

Jinki guided Jonghyun to a soft patch of moss under a large old oak, the same oak that Jjong had found the initials carved into before.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be on the bottom.” Jinki said a bit too apologetic for Jonghyun’s taste. 

Jonghyun laid down on the moss and pulled Jinki down to him “Does it look like I care?”

“No.” Jinki smiled before kissing Jonghyun ,  enticing a moan , and hands grasping at his trousers. 

Jinki grabbed Jonghyun’s desperate hands. “I want you more than anything, but I want to take it slow. It’s been a while.”

“Jinki.”

Jonghyun was answered by a long passionate kiss as Jinki took his hands and put them around his waist. Kissing him, letting his tongue explore the rediscovered territory. Sharing air  as they worked themselves out of their clothes. Jinki took every opportunity to kiss a ny exposed skin, nipping at tender bits to the gasps, moans, and grunts of Jonghyun. Jonghyun for his part tried to do the same, but with Jinki’s weight on top of him, his range of motion was limited. 

“Jinki.” Jonghyun moaned as he pushed his hips up into Jinki’s pelvis. 

Jinki responded by pinning him down firmer with his own hips. “Say my name again.”

“Jinki.”

“Again.”

“Jinki.” Jonghyun moaned, kissing him. 

Jinki reached down grabbing Jjong’s arse lifting it just slightly off the ground. Before kissing his way down to Jjong’s throbbing member, kissing his thighs, getting so close to his cock only to back off again.

“Jinki… Please…” Jonghyun whined. 

Jinki smiled up at the man he loved, and loved again before taking him delicately in his mouth. Licking from the head down the shaft. Then torturously slowly licking back up, circling the glands with his tongue, peppering it with light kisses. Kissing and licking away the pre cum that was starting to leak out. 

“Please, Jinki…”

Jinki began to suck Jonghyun off in earnest, moving his head up and down slowly at first, then quicker and quicker listening to Jonghyun breathing become erratic, feeling him take fistfulls of his hair in his hands, guiding his head up and down. 

“Jinki!” 

It wasn’t long before Jonghyun was spent, and spent in Jinki’s hungry mouth. 

Jonghyun raised his hips, letting Jinki position himself at his entrance.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” Jonghyun said . Closing his eyes feeling Jinki enter him  slowly inch by inch.

“Don’t close your eyes. Don’t ever not look at me. I’ve gone too long without, don’t make me live in darkness now.”

Jonghyun opened his eyes looking into Jinki’s as he bottomed out. 

Jinki started slow, but soon found he could not keep that pace, and soon lost himself to his own orgasm.

Breathing heavy, holding his weight on his arms and knees looking down on a soaked Jjong who smiled lovingly back up at him, holding him there under the oak tree.

“Kiss me Jinki. Please. And touch me. Hold me close.”

“Gladly.” 

Neither had noticed the rain had stopped, too absorbed in each other to even care.

Jinki slid off Jjong, laying on his side, pulling his lover in close.

“Jinki?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you hide from me?”

“I was ashamed of what I was, what I had done. I was convinced you hated me. Thought me a monster and wanted nothing to do with me.”

“I’m sorry for what I did. For calling the Hunters.”

“Shhh, now.”

“No, I mean it. I will be eternally sorry for that. And I have no right to the happiness I feel right now. But I am grateful that you are willing to still love me, and give me the chance to make things right.”

“Jonghyun.” Jinki took Jonghyun’s head in his hand, turning his face to his before kissing him deeply, passionately, trying to convey everything he had no words for with a kiss.


	23. I Had Almost Given Up.

**I Had Almost Given Up.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Taemin and Jongin true to their word left first thing the next morning, neither of them stopping to ask about the two full sets of soaking wet clothes that were hanging out to dry, or why neither Jinki or Jonghyun got out of bed to see them off. 

Jinki not waiting longer than it took him to take Jonghyun’s face in his hands to kiss Jonghyun deeply. 

“You’re beautiful Kim Jonghyun.” He said pulling away, causing Jjong to openly blush and look away. 

“Hey.” Jinki whispered nuzzling at Jjong’s exposed neck and ear, giving him light nibbles, and a lick here or there. 

Which caused Jjong to start to laugh.

“You r reaction to that has changed.” Jinki said, lifting himself up in  his arms.

“It’s just something Taemin said, and it makes some things about you make more sense now.”

“Like?”

“You nuzzle and lick a lot. So do wolves apparently.”

“Have there been more than just me?” Jinki smiled.

“No. Well, sort of maybe? Minho came by yesterday and seemed to want to play, so we played a bit, and then he nuzzled me a bunch and licked my face. That’s what I told him not to tell Kibum. You don’t hate me for it do you?”

“Silly, silly man. First, no, I don’t care if you play with other shifters like you played with the wolf yesterday. But since we’re being transparent, I think you should see me in all my forms. That way you always know who I am.” 

Jonghyun put on a pair of Jinki’s sweatpants, and his favourite oversized comfy jumper and followed the naked Jinki outside and down to the river.

“None of them are pretty, so I’ll understand if you feel sick, or have to look away during the process, I can nudge you when I’m done.” Jinki said from in the water.

“No, I won’t look away. I promised, remember?” 

“Ok.”

Jinki began the process of concentrating his will, and soon there were the sounds of bones cracking, skin tearing, and tendons snapping before swimming to shore and sinking down to sit on his hind legs. A slightly larger than normal wolf with black fur, and when he looked up and into Jonghyun’s eyes.

Jonghyun found himself staring back into a pair of bright forest green eyes. The same eyes in the same wolf from the other day. 

Jinki then sank down slightly and slowly walked over to Jjong and waited for him to offer his hand and let out a small whimper.

“It was you?” Jjong a sk ed.

Jinki nodded his head.

“Pretty sure that’s cheating at scrabble.” Jjong said as he bent down and scratched Jinki in all the spots he had discovered were his favourites from the other day. Jinki leaned into him in response.

“It’s okay. I had almost given up. So whatever brought you back after I’m thankful for. I remember very clearly the other two forms, so unless there’s another form, will it take another four days for you to go back?”

Jinki shook his head, and padded off to a tree to start scratching and tearing the fur away, slowly standing more and more upright but accompanied by the same sounds of violent bodily changes.

Once he was back in human form he again went into the water and let the water rinse off any remaining gore from his body.


	24. Shifters 102.

**Shifters 102.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

“Does it hurt, when you change?”

“Beyond almost anything I’ve ever experienced in my life. But you get used to it. You have to.”

“What’s the thing that’s more painful?”

“Silver weapons, hemlock, wolf’s bane, things that can cause some permanent damage.”

“I’m sorry.” Jjong said into his hands hiding his face.

“Not an hour ago did you promise never to look away again, and here you are hiding? That won’t do.” Jinki said, pulling Jjong into an embrace. Feeling his body heave with stifled sobs.

“Hey look at me.” Jinki pulled Jjong hand’s down with one hand, and tilted his face up with the other, “I went back, that was my choice. I knew what could happen, and I still went back. You don’t have control over what other people do-what I do. That will always be on me.” 

Jinki kissed Jjong holding him close.

“Is there anything else you want to know?” 

“What don’t I want to know?” Jjong said whilst patting his face dry.

“Well, the first change normally happens around a period of high stress, normally around puberty, until the n a shifter could never know they were a shifter. Most shifter’s born are born to parents where at least one of them is a shifter, but just because you’re a shifter doesn't mean your kid will be. It’s only passed on from mother to child though, that much we know for sure. 

There’s no cure. We don’t eat humans of any age, though we do need to eat a lot, especially right after we’ve changed forms. We aren’t any worse than any other human, though like everything we have our bad apples. Though we usually get to them well before humans do, especially now.  I’m told at one point there was a shifter counterpart to every animal on this planet, but now there are only some left. No one knows why we are, or how we came to be. We assume we evolved much like humans, but we don’t have any way to verify that without risking exposure.  We’re not hell spawn. Or mindless in any of our forms.  And yes, some of us like scratches, pets, and ‘good boys’, and by some of us, I mean me, from you.” 

“Do you always shift in water?”

“No, normally I don’t, it’s better if you eat what comes off. It helps replenish the protein you just lost, and it takes care of the evidence when going from human to either of the other two forms, going back, it’s best for water or bark. It gets washed away or eaten or used by other animals.”

“Is Minho your Alpha?”

“No. I don’t have a pack.”

“Why?”

“I was born without one. Minho took over for his mother.”

“Could you join Minho’s pack?”

“If I wanted, and the pack allowed, yes.”

“Why haven’t you?”

“If you’re not born into one, you join one if you have something you want to protect. I didn’t have anything like that.”

Jonghyun caught the didn’t, but chose not to press that avenue just yet.

“So if shifting takes so much out of you, maybe we should hold off on 120 questions, and find you something to eat?”

“You have something I can eat.” Jinki lunged at Jjong picking him up, pinning him to a tree.

“Do I?”

“Yes.” Jinki said hungrily before placing his lips on Jjong’s, biting his bottom lip and pulling his sweats down just past his arse.


	25. Birds of a Feather.

**Birds of a Feather.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Taemin and Jongin made it to the halfway point and decided to make use of Jinki's temporary camp. 

These little sites are found fairly frequently due to how many of the town folk used that little cabin for various reasons. 

"I'm glad that worked out better than I thought it would." 

"Yea, but there's no one who can tell me those two aren't of the same feather." Jongin responded, handing Taemin a bit of jerky. 

"We do make a good team, don't we Kai." He said, using Jongin's true name as he straddled his thighs. 

Jongin understood what every little movement Taemin made meant. He leaned his head up, gave Taemin a long loving kiss and slumped against the fallen tree turned bench that lay behind him, drawing Taemin behind him by the kiss. 

Taemin communicated his concupiscence with his tongue. Jongin held his head in place pushing up ever so slightly with his hips telling Taemin, message received. 

"Remember, the rules 少し ねずみ."

"Yes Sir." Taemin reassured before he removed his jacket and jumper revealing a few dozen mouth shaped bruises and fresh scratches. 

Grinding into his husband Taemin watched with rapt attention as Jongin sat up an inch and removed his shirt exposing a muscular back, abdomen and chest, then arms that Taemin impatiently grabbed, placing them where he wanted, one on his chest, fingers dragging his nipple softly, slowly in small tight circles, the other on his arse which was now slightly elevated as Jongin leaned back against the tree. 

"You're incorrigible, you know that, 少し ねずみ?" Jongin said with a quick slap to Taemin's arse. 

"You married me." Taemin responded breathily after all that kissing, and the fact that Jongin was still running circles over his now erect nipple. 

"You regretting that now?" Jongin asked bringing his right hand around to stroke Taemin's erection through his now too tight jeans. 

"Never." Taemin whined, throwing his head back causing his chest to be thrown closer to Jongin who took the opportunity to nip at Taemin's nipple. He grabbed his back holding him there whilst he began to lick and suck one then the other, still messing with Taemin through his trousers. 

"Good. Off." Jongin released his hold on Taemin who stood up and removed his skinny jeans, shoes and socks standing before Jongin who had lowered his trousers. "Now, sit like a good 少し ねずみ."

This was all just part of the ritual. Jongin looked up at Taemin's paler form, unique like a white Raven. 

Jongin had one hand lazily across his chest as the other held up his own firm cock already slick with his pre cum. Taemin put one foot on either side of Jongin’s thighs, and slowly lowered himself down onto Jongin’s cock feeling him stretch and fill him.

Taemin rode Jongin slowly placing his hands on his shoulders for leverage, rocking back and forth rotating his hips forcing Jongin to hit every spot he craved.

Jongin watched Taemin arch his back as he moaned his pleasure. Watched as his pale skin took on a pink hue as the blood rushed everywhere at once. Taemin reached for his own penis, but Jongin held and pinned his hands to his sides.

“Not yet.” He said as he pecked Taemin’s chest with kisses and bites. 

“Ready? Jongin asked, all Taemin could do was nod. Jongin wasted no time cutting into Taemin’s skin causing him to scream out.

“Now?” Taemin asked

“Now.” 

Taemin took his cock in hand and was soon joining his lover in orgasmic bliss.


	26. In the Woods Somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not for not updating yesterday, but yesterday was my husband's birthday, and today is our oldest's diabetic anniversary, so I haven't really been at my computer.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this update.

**In the Woods Somewhere.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Jinki smiled sheepishly up at Jjong who was staring at him whilst he ate almost an entire deer by himself. 

“Guess you were hungry?”

“Shifting burns calories.” He said and shrugged, wiping his mouth.

“I believe it.”

Jinki smiled at Jonghyun, who returned it. Both not asking or answering the obvious question between them. 

Instead they chose to sit in companionable silence until Jinki stood up, offering Jjong his hand. 

Leading him back into the cabin Jinki sank down on  the mat, pulling Jonghyun down with him, holding him close breathing in his scent.

“Lee Jinki”

“What?”

“Again?”

“Only if you want.” Jinki said, pulling away only to be stopped by Jjong.

“I want.” 

Jinki smiled again, causing a smile to appear on Jjong’s face as well. 

The rest of the day was filled with the sweet sounds of two people finding each other again. 

They slept in late the next morning after spending most of the night awake talking, touching, kissing, exploring. Eventually however Jinki pryed himself out of the arms of his love.

“Don’t go.”

“We have to eat Jjong.”

“You ate an entire deer.”

“You didn’t. I’ll be back soon, we can eat, and then go to bed.” He said ,  pulling his trousers on. 

“Fine.” Jjong said in pout.

“You won’t even know I’m gone.”

“But I already miss you.”

“Should I give you something else to think about?” Jinki said , a sly smile on his face as he knelt by the still prone Jonghyun.

Not waiting for an answer he snaked his hand under the blanket grabbing ahold of Jonghyun’s flaccid cock, stroking it to life, causing Jjong to moan and arch his back.

Jonghyun whimpere d, planted his feet on the floorboards while thrusting his hips up and down urging Jinki to go faster. Jinki for his part pulled the blanket back all the way and placed his mouth over Jjong letting him fuck into his mouth and throat. Jinki moaned around him as he came. 

“I’ll bring water too.” He said before kissing Jjong and left. 

Jinki was away a bit longer than he'd li ke to be, and when he returned he thought he could smell something that shouldn't be there. But given the recent visit of others there were still lingering scents. 

But when he made it back to the cabin there was Jonghyun, Jinki's scent still strong, he could visibly see it, his subaqueous blue. 

Jjong smiled his wide smile that made him seem so welcoming and warm. And he smiled back carrying his catch. He was healed enough now to fish, so they'd been eating a lot of that lately, but Jonghyun didn't mind. He would have eaten pinecones and grass if it meant eating them with Jinki. 

They didn't do much that day but spend it in each other's company talking into the night. 

"Do you know how old this home is?"

"Over two hundred years. Why?"

"You know that big oak over there?" Jonghyun pointed off into the middle distance.

"Yea. Grandfather Oak."

"You named it?" 

"Yea, it knew my parents before me, so it's at least a grandfather, if not older, what of it?"

"People have carved their initials into it is all."

"I know. My parents and myself."

"Was this your family's home?"

"Family's, no, but I've lived here before."

"When you were living in the woods with your family?"

"No, my family never lived here as far as I know."

"So when you were older?"

"I started living here when I was nine, and left when I was 20."

“Who let’s a 9 year old live alone?”

“It was different then.” Jinki said with a laugh.

“Not that different. It’s only been twenty years.”

“No. It’s been a bit longer than that.”

“Just how old are you?” 

“What year is it?”

“2019.”

“Then I’m 202.”

Jonghyun stared at Jinki as if he had grown a third eye.

“Liar.”

“No. I was born in 1817.”

“Is this common for shifters?”

“Provided nothing else kills us first, yes. We live a very long time.”

“So, have you ever been married or anything?”

“No. Too young. I’m just past marrying age now.”

“That means you’re 173 years older than me.”

Jinki just nodded matter of factly.

“Does that bother you, that I’m that much older than you?”

“Does it bother you?”

“No.”

“Then no?”

“You don’t seem sure.”

“Well now I’m going to be worried about you breaking a hip every time we-”

“I’ll show you who’ll break a hip.” Jinki smiled , grabbing Jjong and pinning him down for another go.


	27. The Space In Between.

**The Space In Between.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

"Ok, I take it back you're not my daddy, you're my great granddaddy!" Jonghyun laughed as Jinki renewed his assault. 

"Oh?" 

"No-" Jonghyun laughed "Ok, I'll stop." He continued out of breath, and not entirely from the tickling. 

"You do look incredible for your age though, what's your skin care routine?"

"Uhg! I quit with this kid!" Jinki threw his hands in mock frustration. 

"You love me."

"Don't press your luck though. I'm old, and crotchety." Jinki said head resting on his right arm, left draped over his chest, eyes closed. 

Jonghyun watched Jinki's face relax, Jinki was a normally good tempered man, with an easy smile, but since living with him Jjong noticed a subtle seriousness, an ever prevalent vigilance, and a worry buried deep in his eyes. But when he went to sleep his face would lose all signs of it. 

Jonghyun watched as Jinki's mouth would open just slightly, how he'd occasionally let out puffs of air with a small pop of sound before his nostrils would flare and his mouth would close again. 

How his skin would turn to goose flesh with a slight cold breeze, how his nipples would harden but almost instantly everything would return to normal. How no matter how cold it was this was his habit but he'd never lose any warmth when Jjong would lay his head on the hollow of one of his arms. 

Jonghyun followed the prone form of Jinki noting the one foot stuck out of the blanket. 

Jonghyun watched the rise and fall of his chest. 

"I can get you a picture of you like." Jinki said , opening one eye to look at the man who was staring at him. 

"You telling me I can't admire you?" 

"Admire all you like, but do it closer." He reached up and pulled Jonghyun down to him and kissed the top of his head. 

"I'm in love with you, Lee Jinki." Jonghyun said into Jinki's neck. 

Both Jinki's eyes opened when he heard the confession, gently turned on his side because it would cause Jonghyun to be moved onto his back. And looked into his lovers eyes. 

"Don't say that."

"Why? It's true. I'm in love with you, Lee Jinki."

"You know, saying that, could have serious consequences for you."

"Like what? Spending the rest of my life with you?" Jonghyun said ,  rolling his eyes. 

"For starters. But words like that have magic, and there's always a cost. But if you really do intend to take responsibility for your words, when I ask you, I'll hear that from your lips again." Is what Jinki wanted to say, but all he could manage was "For starters."

"Ok, Mr. Lee." Jinki smiled.

The two settled into sleep, tangled together like they had grown that way. 

Jinki woke up to Jonghyun rotating his hips back into him as he shifted position in his sleep. The blanket wrapped tightly around his front, up over his shoulder, covering his ear huddled against the warmer Jinki.

"Are you cold my love?"

"Yes, now hold me."

Jinki smiled into Jonghyun's shoulder, and pulled him closer. 

"How are you always so cold?"

"How are you always so warm?"

"Just am."

“Well, just am over here.”

They lay like that until Jinki’s stomach growled and they decided a late breakfast was in order.

Jinki left the taste of Jonghyun’s lips still on his to go check traps, and see what he could catch in the river.

No sooner had he left did the guy from the yesterday show up. 

“Knock-knock” Jonghyun opened the door pulling his shirt down to greet the visitor.

“You didn’t have to get dressed on my account.”

“Oh, um, hi. Jinki’s not here again, but you could probably catch up with him, he didn’t leave that long ago.”

“That’s ok. I can wait a little bit, if you don’t mind the company.” 

“If you’d like. Would you like something to drink?” Jjong offered ,  trying to be hospitable.

“I’m fine. So, Kim Jonghyun, is it?”

“Yes.”

“How did you meet our Lee Jinki?”

“He fixed my car.”

“And he saw you and asked you out?”

“No, I asked him out a few weeks after.”

“Ah. That might explain it.”

“Explain what?”

“Nothing important.” 

He turned his head, and focused off into the distance in the space between them before turning back to Jjong.

“Well looks like that’s my time. See you later Kim Jonghyun.” He turned and walked off, and after a period of time was lost in the trees. 

Jonghyun wondered what he was talking about, but was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard Jinki singing happily, Jjong went to meet him, kissing him openly.

This time Jinki was sure of it, there was a different smell about the air.


	28. His Mark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the few days between updates, but weekends there's always family obligations, plus the weather here has been pure shite, which messes with my internet connection. 
> 
> So whilst I have a link, I'll upload at least one chapter.

**His Mark.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

The next few days went much the same as the previous two had, with that guy always showing up when Jinki wasn’t around, but leaving before he came back. Jonghyun didn’t mind the company but began to wonder if he was really coming to see Jinki at all. 

And like clock work the next day as soon as Jinki was out of sight, this guy showed up , smile on his face waving to Jonghyun.

“It’s a two day hike just to get here, you come everyday, but never stick around to see Jinki or leave a message. I’m starting to think you’re not actually coming up to see him at all.”

“You’ve figured me out. Originally I came to see Jinki, but now I must confess I 've come to see you." He said getting close to Jjong.

"Oh?"

"Yea. I like you Kim Jonghyun. Is that wrong?" 

"Well, no, I suppose not. But I don't even know your name."

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"Oh. I wonder why." He was sat so close to Jonghyun now that their thighs touched. 

"Don't know." Jonghyun said scooting away a bit. 

This action didn't seem to phase the guy any, he just moved closer every time Jonghyun inched away. 

"You smell like Jinki, but yet, his mark isn't on you. Do you know why that is?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Jonghyun had no whe else to scoot as the man leaned in close sniffing at his neck. 

"Hmmm. I bet there's a reason. I bet I even know what it is."

"Oh? What?"

"Maybe it's because he knows he doesn't have to, because you have no choice but to follow him around." He said with a sly smile getting up and walking away. 

Jonghyun watched him go, holding his hoodie closed around his neck. He was so absorbed in making sure he left that he didn't notice when Jinki walked up. Jinki who definitely smelled someone else. 

"Who was here?" Jinki's voice cau sed Jonghyun to jump.

"I don't know his name, he didn't tell me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yea." Jonghyun smiled and reached out for Jinki. "Especially now since you're here."

"You sure?"

"Yes. But just for practice, can you hold me."

Jinki didn't respond, just held Jjong a little tighter, a little longer, stroking the back of his head. And looked around for any signs of ‘other’. Whoever he was, he was clever, crafty, he was masking his scent somehow obfuscating who he was. And that bothered Jinki more than he was prepared for. One thing was certain though, tomorrow he wasn’t going to leave Jjong behind, even if they didn’t get anything. 

“What’s wrong?” Jinki asked an obviously distracted Jjong.

“Nothing, why?”

Jinki looked down between them then back up, “Normally by now you’re trying to poke a hole through my abdomen.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, just tell me what’s wrong. Remember,  _ everything _ means the painful and hard too.”

“Well,” Jonghyun bit his lip, his habit when he had something to say he didn’t know how to say, “that guy, he said that I had your smell on me, which I get, I mean I was literally wearing your shirt, but he said I didn’t have your mark. What did he mean by that? What’s your mark?”

Jinki pushed up and off of Jjong, sitting legs folded over one another. “My mark is a ritual, where I mark you as mine, and then all other shifters know essentially who you belong to. Who you’re attached to. It means that they can not have you the  _ way _ I do.”

“Is there a reason why you haven’t given it to me? I mean, besides I guess me not having anywhere else to go .  Or am I not _deserving_?”

“No, no. Babe, I want to, I would. It’s just… It’s painful, not for me, but for you. And once I give it to you, no other shifter can give you theirs, and…" he took a deep breath and looked right into Jonghyung's eyes, "there's a very real chance that I'll die in the challenge to Minho, and if I do, I want you to be able to go on and be happy with someone else. If I mark you, you won't be able to."

"I don't care. I can handle the pain. I don't want to be with anyone but you. And I don't want anyone else thinking that they could have me, I want everyone to know I'm yours. Your mate, your partner, your lover, your whatever till the day I die."

"Jjong. You don't know what you ask."

"YES I DO!"

Jinki leaned forward placing his forehead against Jonghyun's " Let me think about it. Please. I love you, I will follow you to the ends of the Earth if you'd have me. But just let me think about this. Because once it's done, it can not be undone. Ever."

He leaned the rest of his face forward, kissing his paramour tenderly. 

"I love you Kim Jonghyun. Marked or no, you're mine for as long as I live."


	29. Smile and Drop the Cliche.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given today is the 17th I want to make sure all the Shawols out there are staying safe. Please take care of yourselves today, tomorrow, and all future days. SHINee and especially Jjong loves you! You're all doing so well, and have worked so hard! I'm proud of you!

**Smile and Drop the Cliche.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

"Shifters have two names." Jinki said out of the blue whilst taking Jjong hunting with him the next day. 

"Everyone does Jinki."

"Ok, so yes. Lee Jin-Ki, Kim Jong-Hyung. But I mean, we have that name, and a 'true name', a shifter name. Something passed on by our shifter parent, something no one else knows until we're ready to give our mark to someone. It's the first step of that process."

"Are you telling me this because you're going to tell me that name?" Jonghyun questioned timidly. 

"No. I'm telling you this because I can't tell you, because I don't have one."

"How so?"

"Neither of my biological parents were shifters. So I never got one."

"Wait, is that why you can't mark me?"

"It's definitely a snag."

"Why can't you get one from some other shifter?"

"It has to be given by someone who loves me, who I in return love."

Jjong stopped, causing Jinki to stop as well "Lee Jinki, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then you're in luck because I love you back, so could I give you a name then?"

"I'm thinking in theory. Though I don't know how the  Naming ritual works." 

"Would Minho know?"

"Likely."

"Then next Moon ritual I can ask him. And until then I’ll think of a good one. How do you feel about Jonghyun’s lover ?” He said laughing.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your laugh, even when it’s at my expense?” Jinki said, taking Jjong in his arms for a kiss.

“I believe you just did.”

The next few days Jinki took Jjong with him and when they got back he didn't smell the stranger. 

Jinki was concerned about the upcoming moon ritual, and was debating forgoing it all together when Minho appeared “Ready?” 

“I’m not sure I’m gonna go. I-”

“You should go Jinki. I’ll be fine, Taemin will be here soon to spend time with me, he promised last time, and you said it yourself you haven’t smelled anything in days. Go. This is important.” Jonghyun interrupted.

“Are you certain? You’ll be ok?”

“Yes.”

“I won’t be far, and-”

“And you can be back in five minutes?”

“Less.” Jinki said, pulling Jonghyun close, holding him tightly for a small eternity.

“I love you Lee Jinki.” He said before kissing his lover’s mouth.

“And I you.” 

“Hey, Minho, if you have a second?”

“Yea sure Jonghyun-go on Jinki, I’ll catch you up in a sec. What’s up?”

“Jinki said he doesn’t have a true name, but that you might know what the naming ritual is, could you tell me?”

“You’re gonna give him a name?” Minho asked incredulously.

“If I can, can I, is it permitted? He said that normally it would be a shifting parent, but he said neither of his parents shifted, so he never got one.”

“I don’t know if you can, but the ritual itself is easy, you just give him one, and if it’s accepted, he’ll know.”

“So I don’t have to do anything special, just tell him?”

“Yup.”

"Thank you.” Jonghyun bowed to Minho, and received one back before Minho started walking off the way Jinki had. 

Jonghyun went about doing odds and ends around and inside the house, preparing for Taemin’s visit. He heard footsteps and called out “I’m inside, come on in.” Thinking it was his friend, but when he turned around he saw that guy again.

“Cozy.” He said looking around, and shutting the door behind him.

“I thought you-we should go outside.” Jonghyun hurried.

“Inside is fine by me.”

“It’s not with me.”

“Don’t be like that pet.”

“I’m not your pet.”

“You’re no one’s pet. But I didn’t come here to talk about that. After I left the other day I felt poorly about what I had said. I was in a foul mood and took it out on you. Sorry. So today I came with a peace offering.” He said holding up a white porcelain jug. “Sake?” 

“I’m not really a drinker.”

“Surely one glass won’t do any harm, and it would make me feel better knowing you accepted my apology.”

“I accept. I don’t need to drink.” Jonghyun tried to make his way past him to the door, but he stepped in front of him blocking his path.

“You don’t want to hurt my feelings do you?” He said looking Jjong in his eyes

“One drink, but then you should leave.”

“One drink, then I’ll get what I’ve come for, and go.”


	30. Jjong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting the past few days, but I was, taking a break yesterday from just about everything, and on the 17th (for me) 18th (for SK) I was doing what all Shawols were doing, celebrating his life and legacy in the best way possible.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as I wrote it on that day.

**Jjong.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

The bed was soft, small, but that was to be expected it was just meant for Jinki. He’d offered to buy a slightly bigger one when Jonghyun had started to spend the night there on and off, but a bigger bed meant that there’d be more room between them when they were in it. Jjong didn’t like that idea. Even if it meant that the two of them had to fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. 

“Your roots are showing pretty bad.” Jonghyun commented on his boyfriend’s hair which had grown out a bit and now his black roots were showing through his autumn brown hair. 

“Is that you telling me to dye my hair again?”

“No. I would like to see you with your natural hair colour once.”

“Ok.”

“I mean, unless you like it dyed, then, do that. It’s your hair.”

“It’s just hair. I don’t really care one way or another.”

“Then why do it at all?”

“Went to a salon for a cut, and this is what they did. Like I said, I don’t really care about my hair. Just as long as I have it.”

Jonghyun kissed Jinki’s chin “I don’t think it would bother me if you had no hair. I’m glad you do, I like running my fingers through it, but you’d still be you without it, and it’s the you I like.”

“Well that’s good, because I like you to.”

The summer sun filtered through the open window along with a warm breeze that carried with it the scent of freshly made rooftop kimchi which made Jinki’s stomach growl and that made Jonghyun laugh.

“Sorry.” Jinki spoke into Jjong’s pink hair.

“Don’t be, if you’re hungry, should we go get something to eat?”

They made their way to their favourite restaurant, holding hands, and doing a bit of window shopping along the way. They sat and ordered their favourite food, Jinki ordered chicken and beer, Jonghyun ordered bulgogi and vegetables with soju. 

There was small talk between them that didn’t seem small to them, talking about work, Jinki gushing over an expensive car that came into the shop, Jonghyun about his local radio show, and a caller who told him that she found his voice soothing at the end of the day. Jinki agreed that Jjong’s voice was soothing and pleasant to hear.

When they were done eating they agreed to go to the park where Jinki sat with Jonghyun’s head in his lap as they listened to the conversations filtering past them and the sounds of bird song. 

It wasn’t long before Jjong was finding shapes in the clouds, pointing them out to Jinki as he ran lazy fingers through his hair letting the soft mild soap scent of his shampoo float through the air. 

“What did you want to be when you were young?” Jonghyun suddenly asked.

“Happy. Loved. Like I belonged.”

“No, for a job.”

“Never thought of that. Just that I wanted to be happy, and I thought that being loved, in like a family would be nice.”

“Did you not feel loved with your family?”

“Of course I did. But I wanted my own family. What about you?”

“I wanted to write music, I still do. I want to compose songs and hear them sung on the radio.”

“Sung by you?”

“By me, by other people. I just want people to listen to my music and be happy.”

"You'll have to play something for me someday."

Jonghyun began to softly sing a song Jinki had never heard before in a warm falsetto, his eyes closed, letting his hand wave gently in the air conducting a band that was not there. 

The song described beautifully the want Jinki felt in his heart for a sense of home, comfort, at the end of the day coming home to someone he loved, who loved him unconditionally. 

He didn't notice when the tears started, only that one landed on his loved face interrupting him. 

"Don't cry." His lover comforted him, dabbing his face before pulling him in close. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad. That song is beautiful. That's all. You’re beautiful."

"Come on. Let's go home, it's getting late."


	31. Hearts and Wires.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/Implications of Rape. 
> 
> But I promise, and this will be the only thing I ever give away, there was no actual rape.

**Hearts and Wires.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Kibum held his finger steady over’s Jjong’s pulse. It was steady and strong, both good signs. They had managed to get the Rohypnol out of his system, and him stable. Kibum noticed the sudden tension in Jonghyun’s arm.

“Good morning. No, you're still not dead, but you are likely to be a bit dizzy, sleepy, and confused. These are normal side effects as well as nausea and vomiting. It’s okay, you are safe, you will be alright physically. You have a few superficial cuts over your left rib cage. That area will be especially sore.” Kibum drew a breath and looked directly into Jonghyun’s eyes, but Jjong saw no hate, instead, sympathy. “But I want to warn you, you are going to have to tell us what happened.” Kibum had moved his hand from Jjong’s wrist to holding his hands. 

“I don’t remember, just bits and pieces. And it’s all out of focus.” Jonghyun felt the first few tears roll over the edges of his eyes, spilling down from the corners finding the path of least resistance to drop off his chin.

“It’s ok. You’re gonna be alright. I’m here with you, I can go get Jinki to come if that-”

**“NO!”** Jonghyun’s urgency shocked Kibum slightly.

_“No?”_

“No. I don’t want to see him.” 

“Ok. Do you want to be alone before Leeteuk gets here?”

“Who’s Leeteuk?”

“Town sherif f . What happened to you is a crime, we have to know what you know so we can catch whoever did it. He’s going to come over later to see you. Minho will also have to ask you some questions, you can have one person in with you that you trust, though for the medical part I’ll also be in the room.”

“Medical part?”

“There’s an examination. You can opt out of it, I don’t suggest you do, but that is an option.” 

“So I have to answer Leeteuk, but not Minho?”

“Yes.”

“And I can have someone in with me when I go through all of this.”

“Yes.”

“Who would they tell?”

“Minho and I couldn’t tell anyone without your consent, or a court order-which we would fight. Leeteuk has to do his job, so he has to look for the person, but doesn’t have to give anyone any details until trial starts.” 

“Can I have some time to think?”

“Yea.” 

Kibum got up off the side of the bed and started towards the door, before Jonghyun shot out his arm to catch hold of Kibum’s hand.

“Please. Could you stay. I don’t want to be alone.”

Kibum’s assessing eyes flashed over Jonghyun before changing the direction he was facing and started to go get a chair.

“Alright, let me get a seat though.” Jonghyun dropped his arm from Kibum who pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and plopped into it.

The two sat there in silence as the shadows slowly moved across the room until there was a knock on the door.

“That’s going to be Leeteuk. I’m gonna have to let him in. Do you want me to go get Jinki now?”

“No. But can you stay?”

“Yes.” 

Minho sat across his friend who was currently boring a hole into the floor with his eyes.

“We’re gonna find who that guy was. This is a small town.”

“I’m not worried about that.”

“Then what?”

“I’m worried about what I’m going to do to him once we do.”

“Do you know why someone would want to mark him before you?”

“No. And I don’t care Minho.” 

Minho looked over  at his friend who was sitting in a still rage. The  kind that flows just under the skin. He knew his friend, he knew what he was capable of, the deep river of emotion that Jinki had within him. He knew Jinki was serious. 

Leeteuk had already come from Taemin’s and Jongin’s house to get what information they had on the attack, which wasn’t much. Taemin had walked into the door to find a man in a black hoodie bent over an obviously drugged Jonghyun, he had his shirt pushed up and was using an exacto knife to carve into his skin over his left rib cage. The symbol incomplete, but obviously meant as a mark. 

Taemin said both men were fully dressed other than that, but that the guy was on top of Jonghyun who was found sweaty and incoherent at the scene. Blood toxicity report confirmed Rohypnol. 

This was one aspect of his job he hated the mo st, b ut was going to need to ask Jonghyun questions. And he knew those questions would be painful, and invasive. 

He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.


	32. Onew.

**Onew.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Kibum eventually left Jonghyun’s room to find an anxious Jinki pacing around the halls.

“Can I see him now?”

“Jinks, he’s, he’s not ready to see you.” Kibum placed a hand on Jinki’s shoulder, “You have to give him time.”

“I have to know why.”

“And when he’s ready to tell you, he will.” 

“What if he never does. Ki, it’ll drive me crazy.”

“Jinks-have some faith.”

“Did he tell you?”

“You know I can’t say one way or another. I’ll bring you a mat and blanket.”

Jinki raised an eyebrow.

“We both know you won’t go into his room without him inviting you, but you’re also not going to be far. So if you’re going to sleep in the hall, you might as well have a mat and blanket.”

Jinki sat on the mat in front of Jjong’s door, lightly tapped on it and waiting for the soft crying to subside.

“Hey love, I just wanted to let you know I’m here. I know you’re not ready for me, but I wanted you to know I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I love you Kim Jonghyun. And I’m sorry that I wasn’t there,-”

Before he could say anything else Jonghyun’s voice came back through the door as if he was also now sitting right next to it.

“I don’t blame you. Don’t blame yourself. I just, I’m sorry and ashamed Jinki, and I don’t think I have the courage to face you right now. I love you too, but please be patient with me.”

“I’ll wait till my last breath if you want Jjong.”

Jonghyun slowly got up off the floor and walked to the window, holding the blanket tightly around himself as he looked out at the moon. It was bright and full and Jinki should have been on ritual, not leaned up against his door in the hallway. He was supposed to be drinking soju with Taemin laughing and talking about how wonderful things had been the past three weeks. Not in a hospital room with gauze on his side covering a wound someone tried to force on him. Not being afraid to close his eyes because that would mean seeing that face again.

His small eyes, greasy hair pulled back in a short tail, low voice that seemed to come from just at the back of his mouth. Hot breath against his face, and all the vile things he said to him about Jinki. And that made all of this worse. He needed time to think. Time to figure things out. 

Minho and Leeteuk sat in front of Minho's fireplace Minho held a glass of whisky in his hand, Leeteuk a mug of coffee.

“He didn’t tell you anything?”

“No. He refused to tell me anything about the attack, or the attacker.”

“Why would he not tell you? Jinki said that some guy had been coming around a few days ago every day like clock work when he wasn’t there.”

“I know, I got Jinki’s statement, and Taemin’s, so I know it was a man about your height that was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans who had an exacto knife, or something similar. That’s not much to go on.”

“Maybe he’s just scared?”

“He didn’t seem to be. Shaken up, sure, but not afraid.”

“Shock works strange magic.” Kibum’s voice interrupted.

“He hasn’t told you anything, has he?”

“You his _guardia_ n Leeteuk?” Kibum raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“Look, I’m trying to do my job.”

“And I am doing mine.”

Leeteuk let out a heavy sigh, drained his coffee, said his goodbyes and left.

“He’s got to tell somebody. He wouldn’t even let me run a kit.” Minho swirled his whisky in his glass.

“I think we should all just back off of him for a bit. He was attacked, and now we’re swarming. That can’t make him feel at ease. You know?” Kibum was rubbing Minho’s shoulders as he spoke softly. 

“Likely you are correct. It’s just the longer he waits-the more whatever evidence the guy left will be gone.”

Jjong watched the moon slowly cross the sky and disappear in the growing light of the sun.

There was a knock at his door “It’s me.” Kibum said “Can I come in?”

“Yea.”

“How are you feeling today?”

“Nurse Kim, Kibum, I have a favour to ask of you, well, three really.”

“Hum?”

“One, will you please grant me rite of hospitality just for a night, and if you can, will you send Jinki to his room and tell him to stay put, and finally will you and Minho leave?”

“What are you planning Kim Jonghyun?”

“I just need to know if you can do that or not.”

Kibum looked at the shorter man for a long moment, calculating any possibilities he could think of as to why he’d make the requests he had before acquiescing. 

He left Jonghyun in his room, and found Jinki just a few steps away from the door sitting on a waiting area couch, staring as if he could see through the door into Jjong’s room.

“You look like shite. You should go lie down and try to get some good sleep. I’ve got him.”

“I’m not going to leave him Ki.”

“Yes you are, and if not by the suggestion of a friend, then an order by your physician.”

“You’re not my doctor Ki.”

“No, but my husband is. Now go, or I’ll call Minho and he’ll physically put you in your room if he needs to.” 

Very reluctantly Jinki left and made his way into his room. He had just sat down on the bed and stood back up again to make his way to the door when it opened, and in walked Jjong.

“Jjong.” Jinki was up on his feet and had taken a stride towards him when he stopped himself. “I’m-”

Jonghyun didn’t let him start, let alone finish whatever it was he was going to say before he was in his arms, and his mouth on his.

“Jonghyun.” Jinki forced himself out of his lovers arms, concern written all over his face.

“Mark me.”

“Jjong, I-”

“Mark me, _Onew_.”

Jinki felt the force of the magic in his soul, as it recognized its name.

“Mark me, Onew,  _ please _ .”

Jinki crossed the rest of the distance in a second and had him against the door.

“Are you sure?” The question was somewhere between a whine and a snarl as his beast threatened to come forth not caring of the outcome, simply wanting to answer the call of his name.

“ **Onew, mark me now.** ”

“Sorry.” was all Jinki could manage to say before his beast had had enough of waiting giving Jonghyun just enough time to remove his shirt. 

Jinki kissed and licked along the side of Jjong’s neck , inciting moans from the latter.

“Onew.” Jonghyun whimpered. It was all it took for Jinki to concentrate his will to his teeth, letting wolf fangs grow where human molars used to be tearing into Jjong’s flesh and trapezius, eyes turing bright green. 

It was painful, no one had lied to him about that, he felt Jinki bite into him, and he smelled his blood as it poured into Jinki’s mouth. But he did not try to get away, instead he curled one arm around Jinki’s back pulling him closer, and grabbed a fistful of Jinki’s hair with the other holding him in place to complete the ritual. 

Jinki shook his head back and forth letting the taste of his lovers' blood wash over his tongue like a baptism. Without conscious thought or effort he began to hump into Jjong who was still pinned against the door.

Jjong dropped his hands to Jinki’s waist frantically pulling at his button and zipper, working his trousers down inch by inch painfully slow to a chorus of grunts and growls from Jinki.

“Bed, Onew.”

Jinki grunted in return but did back away from the door, letting Jjong lead him backwards to the bed taking the time to undo Jjong’s trousers.

“Bed.” Jinki grunted as he spun Jjong around and pushed him onto the bed on all fours before mounting him, taking him, leaving hundreds of bite marks, none of which were as extensive as the first. 

He tore the bandage off of Jjong’s side, and bit over the cuts left there, erasing any budding meaning behind the unfinished symbol. 

He was not the tender lover he always had been, there was an urgency to his thrusts, a demand at every touch that Jjong had to respond to. 

Jinki’s normal grunts and moans that indicated he was close to his own orgasm were replaced with growls, low, rumbling, territorial, protective. And when he did cum Jjong felt it in every nerve ending in his body like electricity coursing through him. 

Jinki when he withdrew from Jjong moved in front of Jjong, and helped him push in. His beast still very much in control, he strained his neck to look behind him, offering himself to Jonghyun. 

_ “It has to be a give and take.” _ Jinki had told him days ago, this is obviously what he had meant. 

Jjong felt the impossibly tight white hot heat engulf him and the sensation had a euphoric effect on him. He too lost himself to his more base nature, thrusting wildly into Jinki, calling out to his beast, riding the wolf within his lover. And when he came for a brief moment Jjong saw the way Jinki saw. Infrared light danced across his vision, and each smell had a colour. 

The two finally collapsed against one another on the bed, Jinki’s teeth and eyes going back to normal, Jjong laying half on top of Jinki, the wound starting to crust over with dried blood. 


	33. Be the Harder.

**Be the Harder.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Jinki woke up at first light, arm gone numb under the weight of Jjong's head, his entire body sore, and  smelling the scent of dried blood. Quickly last night replayed in his head. The way he had taken Jonghyun roughly, the sounds Jjong had made as he did so. How his wolf had finally been given a name, the taste of his life still on his tongue… The Naming Ritual, and the Marking Ritual being done simultaneously. Jonghyun belonged to him now, he'd given of himself knowingly, of his own volition. 

But more importantly Jinki now belonged to somebody. And that somebody was someone he loved more than himself, who loved him back. 

The feeling of euphoria Jinki felt could not be described in words, he told himself he could feel this and worry about the responsibility he was about to shoulder later. 

But for just these few moments he could enjoy the soreness, numbness, and absolute blissfulness of this. 

He nuzzled the back of Jjong's neck, and lightly kissed the freshly bruising bite mark on his shoulder. A small scar carried with him for the rest of his life. A faint line that would glow iridescent to any other shifter who saw it. 

He wrapped his arm a little tighter around his lover's chest closing what fraction of an inch between them doing so. 

"Mmmm-Onew." Jjong moaned softly, reached behind him to stroke Jinki's thigh. 

Jinki felt that new intoxicating pull "Careful calling him like that."

What Jinki didn't know is Jjong already knew what magic it was knowing a shifters true name, and what power he had over him now. 

He and Kibum had spent all day yesterday talking about it. Jonghyun asking question after question about the intricacies of being the mate of a shifter.

"Why are you asking me and not Taemin?"

"Because you're here. Because I know you won't lie or sugar coat things for me. You'll tell me the full truth."

"Accurate.” Kibum drew a breath, and exhaled slowly. “What are your questions?”

“Jinki told me that part of the naming ceremony is him telling me his name, and that the process of him marking me would be painful for me. But he hasn’t gone into much detail about it.”  (still slightly confused, its part of the marking ceremony or naming ceremony?)

“All of which is true..?”

“He didn’t tell me what it was, like how to do it.”

“So your question is essentially ‘what to expect on the first night’ ?

“If you like, yea.” Jonghyun sighed.

“Sorry, the snark runs deep in me. He tells you his name, you call him that, if his beast, id, in this case, wolf submits they will come to you.”

“If they don’t?”

“They don’t come I’d imagine, but shifter’s are pretty well adapt at telling only the right person their true names. It comes from the power they surrender to you.”

“Power?”

“Yea. Not only do they share their life with you, like the whole of what they have left, they also are giving you the ability to call that aspect of themselves out at will, at your discretion, because they will always come to you when you call. And as you’re aware, the more people know what they truly are the bigger the chance for the Church to know, and that’s what?”

“Potentially deadly for everyone involved.”

“And people who do so?”

“Are ignorant, and afraid of what they don’t know. But ultimately in the wrong. And the Church can rot for all I care because they are nothing but monsters, liars, and murders. And believe me Kibum, I have learned my lessons, and the person I wronged most has forgiven me, and I want to devote my life to protecting him.”

There was a knock on the door, and sheriff Leeteuck introduced himself. The tension was palpable as he walked into the room. 

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” He politely asked as he stood from his introduction bow. 

“No.” Jonghyun said “I’m Kim Jonghyun.” He bowed from his semi-prone position.

“I’m afraid I have some fairly private questions for you-”

“Then I’ll save you your time, don’t bother asking any of them, I’m not going to answer a single one of them.”

“If you don’t cooperate with the investigation, there is no investigation. Do you understand that?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re leaving him free to do this to someone else.”

“He’ll never do this to someone else.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Yes I can.” Jonghyun’s voice had a cold edge to it. “I don’t want to answer anyone’s questions about what happened. And I won’t. So you can just leave the way you came in, Sherif.” Jonghyun bowed again slightly, laid back and closed his eyes. Him seeing himself in his minds eye like some rich and powerful head of family, like on the television dramas he used to watch. 

“If you change your mind, here’s my card,” Jonghyun heard paper scraping across his moving tray, then footsteps to the door, it opening, then shutting. He listened until he could no longer hear the foot falls walking down the hall, and even then had Kibum check to make sure he was really gone, and swear three times to it. 

“Why didn’t you tell Leeteuk who did this?”

“I told you already, I’ve decided to devote my life to protecting Jinki when and where I can.”

“And you can only do this by not telling Leeteuk who did this, and being marked by Jinki?”

“No, I want to be marked by him because I love him, and he loves me.”

Kibum leaned close to Jonghyun, and removed his nurses badge and said “Then as his best friend, I’m only going to tell you once, if you hurt him, I will pull the still beating heart out of your chest and let you watch in your last few seconds of life that your brain is still receiving blood, me stomp on it if you ever hurt him again.” 

“I would expect nothing less from you. But you’d have to beat me to it. Now are you going to answer my question or not?”

“He tells you his name, you call out to him with it, if his wolf comes, it’s because he’s submitting, if he comes he will have you submit to him as well. He then marks you, he somehow breaks your skin deep enough for it to scar, and it will scar-no matter how well you take care of it.” 

“How do I submit to him?”

“That I don’t know, every shifter is different.”

“Can I ask how you submitted to Minho?”

“No you may not. But trust me, you’ll know what to do when it happens, it’s like breathing that way.”

“Can everyone see the scar?”

Kibum lifted up his shirt just enough to see the top part of his hips “Can you see a scar?”

“Not really”

Kibum came over pushing his hip directly in front of Jonghyun’s eyes “And now?”

“There’s five really faint lines, could be a skin discolouration though, something from birth, why?” 

“That’s what they look like for us once healed.”

“Five really faint lines?”

“No, every mark is different. Jinki’s could be his initials for all I know, that’s largely the discretion of his wolf. But again, when it’s happening you’ll know it’s happening.”

Without hesitation Jjong then asked “Nurse Kim, Kibum, I have a favour to ask of you, well, three really.”

Jonghyun smiled at the memory of the night before, how he had seen Jinki struggling to control his wolf to make sure Jjong was certain of what he was doing. How he always made sure Jjong was willing, that he wanted. His smile deepened when he thought about how different Onew was in expressing his desires. And he was impatient to feel it again so when Jinki pulled closer to him after nuzzling him awake he called for his lover’s id. 

"Careful calling him like that."

“I know what I am doing my love,” he turned languidly around in Jink’s arms breaking the thin crust on his wound, “I am only saying hello, so let me say hello to _ all _ of the man I love.” 

Jonghyun straddled Jinki, causing the blankets to fall away from his body  revealing in full light the bruises in the shape of fingers, angry red marks from nails that never broke skin, and of course showing the swollen red and trickling a thin trail of blood, bite mark left last night.

“Are you sure?” 

Jonghyun remembered the words of Taemin, which Kibum confirmed, the first part of the ritual would be the easiest, the second part, the part that was learning how to control the wolf would be harder. 

“You know as well as I do I am.” Jonghyun leaned down and kissed Jinki passionately, and whispered into his mouth “Onew.” 

The sound started at the bottom of his throat as a small whimper, that turned into a growl, low but not aggressive. 

“It’s okay. I’m ok.”


	34. These Few Precious Moments.

**These Few Precious Moments.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

"Hey, Bummie?"

"Yea?"

"Where's our patient?"

"I suspect he's in Jinki's arms."

"Jinki? Lee Jinki?"

"Yea."

"The Lee Jinki who's currently staying in our guest room?"

"That's the only Lee Jinki I know."

"That means Jonghyun, is in our house. The house you revoked hospitality too."

"Yes. Minho. I gave him my permission for a few nights."

"Want to share why?"

"Because he loves Jinki, and more importantly Jinki loves him, and the two of them need each other more than anything else right now, because some wounds no amount of medical attention can heal."

"You astound me sometimes Kim Kibum."

"I know."

"What do you say we follow their lead?" 

Kibum raised an eyebrow, but obliged his husband all the same by positioning himself in Minho's strong arms where he was rewarded by a soft kiss on his jaw line. 

"Mmm. Minho." Kibum moaned when Minho softly began to suck and nibble on his throat. 

He felt big strong hands tugging up his shirt, and he did not fight the want that was steadily building in him. 

"I want you." Minho spok e, clearly looking Kibum in the eye. 

"For how long?"

"For always."

"Show me."

Minho didn't wait any longer before reaching into Kibum's trousers , finding him, stroking him gently to life.

Kibum moved. Allowing Minho to remove his trousers whilst he to ok down Minho's before sitting back down on his lap, facing him grinding his arse against him, Minho's cock nestled next to his own. 

"Don't tease." Minho grunted as he lifted Kibum up just enough to position himself at his opening, easing himself in.

"Now who's teasing?"

"Just remember you asked for this."

Minho picked up the speed pumping into Kibum who threw his head back and screamed in pleasure at every stroke. 

Kibum was normally a vocal person, but tonight it was almost as if he was screaming so that  his ancestors could hear him singing the praises of his lover.

Jinki traced his fingertips down Jonghyun’s back enjoying the way he squirmed against him.

“You’re marked up one side and down the next.”

“And I enjoyed every one of them.”

“Still, I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Jinki, you didn’t hurt me. You gave me what I wanted; you.”

“Jonghyun, I.” Jinki drew in a breath, closed his eyes and slowly exhaled “I need to tell you something about me, about my past, and about what has been foretold.”

Jonghyun didn’t interrupt his mate, but listened carefully, taking everything in, knowing tomorrow would be the hardest day of both of their lives. 

Jjong scooted up a little bit more holding onto Jinki a bit tighter, bringing their lips together. 

“Jinki,” Jonghyun whispered as he climbed on top of his mate “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Slowly Jinki entered Jjong for what could be the last time. Tenderly he brought his lover waves of ecstasy. 

Both couples were desperate for one another, seeking, finding, exploring. Preparing for what was to come in the morning. Touching and exploring, laughing at old memories, making new promises. Kissing until their lips bruised. And held on to one another as if there would not be a second chance. All four men knowing that no matter what was to happen tomorrow, no matter the outcome, nothing would be the same ever again.


	35. Birthright.

**Birthright.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

Jinki watched the sun alight Jjong’s skin in a soft gold, memorizing every curve, every line, every fine hair. The way his lips curled up just slightly at the corners, his plump lips, swollen from overuse. The way his long lashes cast shadows on his high cheekbones. How his chest rose and fell with each breath. The dip in the small of his back hinting at a round arse hidden under the covers. The way his legs fell just short of his own, and how they felt pressed against him, how they felt wrapped around him. The strength of his arms as he drew Jinki to him, into him. The way he drove Jinki to madness, how he drove Jinki to never want to leave his warmth, or heated embrace. 

Jinki brushed the fallen hair out of Jjong’s face, lightly tucking it behind his ear, letting his fingers trail down his jawline, barely touching his throat, down his shoulder, fingers trembling with equivocal feelings of joy and misery, knowing what he had condemned them both to, when he came to the fresh wound marking Jjong as his chosen mate. 

Jonghyun’s arm tightened around Jinki’s torso, having woken up to a n odd feeling of remorse and joy thanks to the unbreakable link now between them.

“It’s okay Jinki, I am ok.” He spoke softly, reassuring him. “I wanted this. I want to spend my life with you, only you. No matter what.”

“I know.” 

“Then why are you crying?” Jonghyun asked as he opened his eyes and saw the tears rolling down Jinki’s face collecting on the pillow.

“You know why.”

“Minho wouldn’t order that.”

“Minho might not have a choice. I challenged his authority. If I fail…”

“Then I will walk beside you, proudly.”

Jonghyun held on to Jinki, looking directly into his eyes, reassuring him as best as he could for the fight that was hours away. Jinki pulled Jjong in close ,  holding him for a few moments more.

Just down the hall in the master bedroom Kibum was walking still damp from the shower. 

“Come on Changmin, time to get up.” He said as he sat down next to Minho, gently stroking his face.

Minho caught his hand holding it against his cheek Kibum could feel the newly grown stubble of his patchwork beard scrap against his palm.

“You need to shave.”

“There’s time yet for it.” Was all Minho responded as he pulled Kibum close for a tender kiss.

“I love you, Mr. Kim.”

“And I you, Mr. Choi.”

“What should we do tomorrow?”

“Sleep in.”

“I like that idea.”

Kibum turned his head and let his tears fall freely.

“Don’t turn away from me.” Minho said without looking, without opening his eyes, simply knowing his mate of one hundred eighty-eight years. “It will be alright. No matter what happens, we will face it like we have faced everything else.”

“I know, Ming, but I can’t help it.”

Time seemed to pass in a blink and before anyone had a chance to do anything else, the whole town had gathered at the football field. Everyone’s eyes focused on Minho, their Wolf Alpha for the last hundred and eighty-five years. 

“I stand before you today, challenged for leadership by Lee Jinki. I have accepted his challenge, Rite of Blood. No man or beast may enter the ring but us two. And only one will walk out. The victor will be proclaimed Alpha-should the pack will it.” 

Minho walked over to Kibum who stood tall, proud, unflinching and handed him his coat, giving him one more kiss before shifting into his war form. 

Jinki faced Jonghyun who was visibly worried.

“Look at me, don’t take your eyes off of me. No matter what happens-”

“I don’t know if I can Jinki… I-”

“You have to. You have to look, I’ll be relying on your sight as much as my own in this. I love you Jjong. I have waited my whole life for you, I will not falter now.”

“I love you too, Lee Jinki, my Onew.”

“Tell me again.”

“I love you Onew.” The last bit being said in Jinki’s mouth as he covered Jjong’s with his in an open kiss. 

Jonghyun felt Jinki begin to shift against him, pulling away as his eyes went from their dark brown colour to vibrant green. He was shifting into wolf form. Smaller than Minho’s war form, but quicker, more agile. 

Jonghyun pulled his sweater close around him holding it tightly, but never once took his eyes off of Jinki. 

At the sound of the drums the fight began. As expected Minho got in the first few hits, knocking Jinki back, knocking him far. Cutting through tough fur, and soft skin. Leaving great big red angry gashes on his back. Tearing into every spot he could reach. Making Jinki leave a trail of blood everywhere he went. Minho swiped at Jinki causing him to fly across the field, and careen into the metal bleachers where he stayed, breath shallow, eyes closed-focused on the shaking of the ground as Minho once again charged at him. 

Jonghyun heard the crowd murmur sure that this would be the end, their Alpha would be victorious, he glanced at Kibum who stood statuesque staring at Minho as he made his final attack. 

Just before Minho reached Jinki, Jinki sprang to life again, and zipped between Minho’s gnarled legs. Jjong felt the urgency of Jinki and refocused his attention on his lovers movements.

Jinki raked Minho’s back as he sprang up from behind him, letting his front paws claw at his face.

Jinki was baiting him now, waiting for him to rush to pull back to strike before deftly dodging out of the way at the last second. Charging between his legs, bounding up and leaping over him to slash at his upper back and shoulders. Clawing at his torso, biting his Achilles tendons. Never doing much damage at any one point, but doing a lot of damage over all, wearing Minho down. 

Jinki harried Minho to the point of exhaustion and when the moment was right he bit into his throat locking his jaw shut tight, yanking him down to the ground with his weight. Rolling a mess of fur and blood until he stood on top of his friend, mouth still firm around his throat. Shaking his head back and forth violently growling low and loud, begging his friend to submit before it was too late.

Minho made one last attempt to push himself up, before laying still on the ground below Jinki, signaling the end of the challenge. Jinki released Minho from his grip, licking at the wound he had inflicted, before turning to Kibum and dipping his head. Kibum understood and rushed to the side of Minho already pulling out gauze to try to stop any bleeding. His face soaked with tears. 

Jinki started to shift back to human form whilst walking to the front of the assembled crowd, who had all begun to kneel accepting him as the new pack Alpha.

“Go stand besides him, as his mate.” Jonghyun heard Taemin’s voice next to him. “He will declare his court, and you will be a part of it.” 

Jonghyun stepped up next to a now transformed Jinki, still bloodied, cut, and raw, but very much alive and saw the man that had tried to claim him as his own. 

Without conscious thought, he walked directly to him as Jinki declared Minho to be Beta, and Jongin to remain Omega, Jjong stared directly into his attackers eyes, unflinching and pulled his sweater down to reveal the bite mark left by Jinki marking him as his mate. 

Before Jjong could say anything Jinki was there, pinning the man to the ground knees in his chest, arms holding his shoulders “DENY IT!” Jinki growled.

“I deny nothing!”

Leeteuk was there in an instant, separating Jinki from Jjong’s attacker. “Is this the guy Jonghyun?”

“Yes.”

Leeteuk pulled him up off the ground and placed him in handcuffs before walking him out of the crowd.

Jinki engulfed a shaken Jjong in his arms kissing his head and smoothing his pink hair.

“He won’t ever hurt you again. No one will. On my life I make that vow to you. I will never let anyone ever hurt you. You are mine, and I am yours.”

“I know. I know.”

A few months passed quietly as Jinki and Jjong found a house in town to settle in, not letting Minho or Kibum move from the Choi family home. The pack was adjusting nicely to the new order of things as both Jinki and Minho took time to heal. 

“Well, Alpha, now that you’ve taken on your birthright, what’s your plan for The Church?” Minho asked. 

Jinki looked up and out the window at Jonghyun, Kibum, and Taemin out on the patio laughing with one another before looking back to his Beta and Omega, and took a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this has been super fun to write-way more than I actually thought it would be, and it made me a tad sad to wrap it up. But it is a series so, look forward to the prequel coming soon which will develop more of who Jinki is and why he is that way! And I know I promised a nice neat ending, but I couldn't help leaving a tiny bit open for the next part.


End file.
